Alexis Lestrange and the Diary of Tom Riddle
by AyleanaMami
Summary: Sequel to Alexis Lestrange and the Boy Who Lived Alexis is excited to start her 2nd year at Hogwarts and spend time with her friends but when students start getting petrified fingers are being pointed in all directions. Alexis is sure it isn't either of her best friends fault but something tells her she knows exactly who culprit is-and it's not Goldilocks. (Bad sum but you get it)
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Alexis Lestrange and the Boy Who Lived, which I recommend you read first.

What's mine is mine what isn't is Rowlings. If you can't tell which is which I pity da fool.

* * *

Chapter 1: Malfoy Manor

The first time she woke up in Malfoy Manor, Alexis had been utterly terrified. She had no idea where she was and if it wasn't for Draco, one of her best friends from school who had invited her to stay with his family over the summer, coming into her room she undoubtably would have begun to panic.

"I thought you'd be awake," he said climbing into the bed next to her. "Don't worry, I can't sleep either."

Alexis let out a sigh and hugged her friend.

"It's strange," she said. "With Tom, I could listen to him dream and at Hogwarts their was a dozen people around at least. Here, everything is just so-"

"Quiet?" finished Draco. Alexis had already told him about Tom McPherson, her late guardian, and her ability to read minds. He had been a little taken aback by it, her power anyway, but quickly used it as their secret way of communicating around his parents and houseguest. "It takes me some time too. If you want, I can stay here and let you listen to my dreams. Don't know what they'll be about though."

With a nodded of her head, the two friends snuggled up under the King sized silver comforter on Alexis's bed.

Alexis and Draco had become rather close over the school year, always spending Saturday afternoons talking to each other by the lake, but this summer had only brought them closer. They knew nearly everything about the other. Alexis had discovered Draco's greatest fear, werewolves after one by the name of Fenrir Greyback had tried to bite him on his eighth birthday over reasons still unknown to Draco, and Draco learned all Alexis knew about her family, from McPherson stealing her as a child so the Ministry couldn't kill her, to her parents being Deatheaters, to McPherson's death. He didn't judge her and Alexis was grateful for that, but he did seem drawn back by the tale as if he was expecting more of an explanation from her.

The two, of course, kept in contact with their other school friends as well by sending letters with the Malfoy family's owls. Draco was constantly sending letters to a certain Pansy Parkinson, whom Alexis always teased him about even when he gave the excuse that "Crabbe and Goyle are too thickheaded to reply to letters". Alexis, however, was routinely writing and replying to letters from Herminone Granger and Ron Weasley, much to Draco's displeasure.

Hermione was constantly telling her about her parents, both of whom were dentist making her a muggleborn and all the books she had read. She kept making sure Alexis was doing her homework and would remind her constantly, though it wasn't ever necessary, to keep up her studies. Every once in a while they would talk about the weather or trivial matters.

Ron, however, wrote only about his brothers and never once, to Alexis's great pleasure, mentioned a lick of homework their professors had assigned. Being a pureblood and the youngest in his family, Ron had five older brothers, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Fred and George were twins, both of whom Alexis had met already at Hogwarts and shared third year classes with them, and very famous for being tricksters. Percy was the only Weasley that wore glasses and was a bit of a snob, who was easily embarrassed by his family but Alexis thought he was rather good as a prefect and would probably make Head Boy by his seventh year next year. Alexis had never met Charlie but already liked him, knowing that he was watching after her and Hagrid's little Norwegian Ridgeback, Norbert, in Romania. She had only seen Bill, Ron's oldest brother, once at the train station when they were returning from Hogwarts, but instantly knew Bill and Ron had a special brotherly connection. That, and the fact that a page of each of Ron's letters were dedicated to all the fun things Bill and him did or what Bill's job was like.

She had written her other best friend, and first friend, second only to Draco, she made at Hogwarts, Harry, everyday since summer began but he had yet to reply. This caused Alexis a great deal of worry. She did not like the way Harry's relatives had treated him at the train station and after two weeks of no reply she sent a letter to her uncle, the ex-Aruror Alastor Moody, asking him to check on him. Moody's reply was quick and very short: _CAN'T_.

When Draco's twelfth birthday came around, Malfoy Manor seemed to become rather lively, helping Alexis's worries slip away. Mrs. Malfoy had the whole ball room decorated luxuriously in green and silver banners, curtains, clothes, and chairs. Everything was very elegant and very formal, something Alexis had not been prepared for. Luckily, both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had thought about this, and were able to prepare their son's best friend for what they saw as a normal family gathering. Mrs. Malfoy even gave Alexis a dress to wear.

"It belonged to my sister," she said, "she wore it on her twelfth birthday, but I'm sure she would want you to have it."

Alexis couldn't stop herself from doing a twirl in the mirror giggling softly. The dress, a solid raven black like her hair, fell elegantly to her feet leaving a small tail behind her as she moved, with long, nearly spiderweb like sleeves that had thumb holes to wear it properly. It fit Alexis like a glove.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please," laughed Draco's mother, "call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound old. Now come, we mustn't keep our birthday boy waiting on this exciting day."

The only problem Alexis had with the exciting day was Draco's guest: more specifically his relatives. Draco's aunts, uncles, and cousins gave her one of two looks. On Narcissa Malfoy's side, Draco's relatives were beyond friendly, going out of their way to make Alexis feel welcome as if she had just returned from a long trip somewhere and this was her welcoming party. On Lucius Malfoy's side, however, Alexis was met with fearful looks and, in the case of Draco's Great Aunt Darianna, cowering in the corner.

The strangest guest, however, was Draco's cousin Octanius Lestrange. He approached Alexis late into the party. Approach might not be the best word- sneak up on works better.

"So it's true," said Octanius making Alexis slap a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream in surprise. "I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled.

_'Yeah, right,' _Alexis thought but held her tongue.

"It's alright, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings," Alexis mumbled off as politely as she could. "Alexis McPherson, I'm in Draco's class at Hogwarts. And you are?"

The man grinned, "Octanius Lestrange."

Alexis's eyes widened._ 'Lestrange?'_

"You look like you've heard of me, Alexis _McPherson_," teased Octanius, dragging out her last name as if it amused him. "Hope Draco hasn't spilt any of my secrets."

"Oh no, sir," said Alexis, hastily composing herself. "I just remember hearing your last name before."

Octanius raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, someone, well two people- if you count the sorting hat and a centaur as people- thought I was a Lestrange."

"I don't," he replied quite bluntly. "But it's no surprise they did. You have my family's eyes, the perfect shade of green."

"And what shade is that?" Alexis teased.

"Death," Octanius replied bluntly but grinned as Alexis's smile disappeared and a confused look covered her face. "But you don't look like a Lestrange. No, your cheekbones are too high, your hair too black. You don't look like a McPherson either. They're famous for their eyes too, crystal blue, if I recall correctly. No you don't look like one of them at all. In fact, you look exactly like-"

"There you are Miss Alexis," said Lucius Malfoy, his famous cane, or 'pimp stick' to Alexis, resting rather roughly on Octanius's shoulder. "I believe Draco is looking for you. Run along. I need to have a little chat with cousin Octanius."

Like that, the most uncomfortable thing about that night, not including the random hugs from Narcissa's family members, was over. Soon Alexis found herself tossing in her bed, too tired to sleep. She thought about sneaking over to Draco's room but decided against it.

_'He must be exhausted from running away from all his aunts,' _thought Alexis with a giggle.

Finally, with a rather overdone sigh, Alexis climbed out of her massive bed, her bare feet landing on the cold stone floor.

"Dobby," whispered Alexis.

With a popping noise, a little creature with large bat-like ears, bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls and a long, thin nose appeared in front of Alexis wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes. It bowed when it saw Alexis.

"What can Dobby do for you Misses Alexis?" said Dobby, the Malfoy Family house-elf.

"Can you please meet me in the study with two cups of hot chocolate?"

"Anything for Master Draco's kind friend," said Dobby with a low bow causing his long nose to touch the floor. He disappeared with another pop.

Smiling to herself, Alexis tiptoed out of her room and down the hallway to the study, careful as not to wake the sleeping portraits of Draco's deceased relatives. When she reached the study, Dobby was already there holding two large mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Your hot chocolates, misses," said Dobby, bowing another low bow. How he managed not to spill a single drip of chocolate was a mystery to Alexis.

"Thank you, Dobby," Alexis said, taking one mug from his hands and blowing on it. "Will you stay and hold my second one?"

"If it is what Misses Alexis wants, Dobby shall," replied the house-elf. He was beside himself with happiness though he tried very hard to hide it.

"It is," said Alexis. "Will you also sit in that chair across from me? I want it to be warm incase I decide to change my seat."

"Anything for the Master's guest."

Alexis couldn't fight the grin that crawled on her face. She liked Dobby but the poor creature wasn't one that allowed himself any comfort. She had to order him to rest in such a way that it seemed like it benefited herself and not the weak elf. Alexis had even asked him to make her two cups of hot chocolate so she could trick him into drinking one, which she did once the two of them were seated.

"You drink it. I'm too full with one and I will not have you waste any food."

"Yes, misses."

Dobby downed the delicious drink, incapable of hiding how much pleasure he took in the chocolate treat. The house-elf was good at hiding his fear and disappointment because of practice but the feeling of joy was so rare to the creature he couldn't even come close to hiding the smile that slipped on his face.

"Dobby?" asked Alexis as the elf finished his mug.

"Yes, Misses Alexis?"

"I want to speak to you on a private matter. My best friend, well my best friend besides Draco, he hasn't been replying to any of my letters. Do you know why he wouldn't?"

There was a long pause, something Alexis was not expecting, before Dobby spoke.

"Well misses, if Dobby were to answer truthfully, perhaps Harry Potter does not miss his friends. Perhaps he wishes not to return to Hogwarts."

"No, Harry hates it there-" Alexis stopped mid-thought and turned a surprised eye to Dobby. "I never said Harry, Dobby."

The poor house-elf looked as if he was about to punish himself when someone coughed behind them.

"Return to your quarters at once, Dobby," order Lucius Malfoy, his grey eyes stern.

"Yes, master," replied Dobby quickly. He bowed and disappeared with a familiar pop.

Now Lucius's eye fell on Alexis. They weren't stern as they had been when looking at the elf but instead were a calm almost fatherly look in them.

"A little late to be out walking about isn't it?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Sorry, sir. Couldn't sleep," replied Alexis, sheepishly. Lucius swept his wand over the seat Dobby had been sitting it, cleaning it, before taking a seat.

"Oh? Nightmares?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "No, just not use to the silence. Makes me think to much."

Lucius let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, I can see how _dreadful_ that must be my dear. Fortunately, I might have something that could help."

"You do?" said Alexis rather excited.

"Yes, but you must promise not to abuse it." Alexis nodded in agreement. "Very well. Wait here and I will go get it."

Lucius disappeared into the private office of the study but returned with a small black journal. He handed it to Alexis as if it was a very delicate artifact.

"I know, not what you were expecting, but you would be surprised how tired and at peace someone gets while writing down their thoughts."

Alexis looked the journal over with a grin. It was small and never used before. Although the outside of it was slightly weatherworn, pages on the inside were a creamy white, completely ink less.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius replied with a soft smile and bow of his head.

"You know, for someone that works for the Ministry, you aren't that bad."

Alexis's comment caused the usually well composed man to let out a genuine laugh, triggering a giggle from Alexis as well.

"That, Miss McPherson, I shall take as a compliment, seeing I know how you feel about those who work for the Ministry," said Lucius still smiling. "But know I must ask you to go back to bed."

Alexis nodded politely before returning to her room. She was planning on using her new journal right away but suddenly found herself very tired. She fell asleep the moment she laid down on her bed, her journal pressed tightly to her chest as if it was the most precious thing she owned.

* * *

Please review and give me some feedback.

D.C.F.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goldilocks

Unfortunately for Alexis, when she woke up her journal had disappeared. She searched for it desperately, under her bed, in her trunk, under her covers, and in her wardrobe but she was unable to find the precious black book Lucius had given her the night before. She was dispirited and stayed in her room every night after that, afraid she would run into Lucius who would undoubtably ask her if she had been writing in it.

Finally August arrived and Alexis and Draco's Hogwarts letters arrived along with a rather large letter from a pathetic looking owl. While Narcissa had Dobby take care of the poor thing Alexis bit her tongue, knowing if she said it was the Weasley's owl, Errol, it might not get the proper treatment. For reasons unknown to her, the Malfoys seemed to really detest the Weasleys and the Weasleys hated them just as much.

"What does the school want you to have this year, son?" asked Lucius.

"It says, '_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2'_ by Miranda Goshawk and..." Draco paused for a second before continuing. "_'Break with a Banshee', 'Gadding with Ghouls', 'Holidays with Hags', 'Travels with Trolls', 'Voyages with Vampires', Wanderings with Werewolves'_, and '_Year with the Yeti'._ They are all by Gilderoy Lockhart."

_'Who?_' thought Alexis and almost as if Draco could read her mind he answered,

"Isn't he that wizard you and mother said was an incompetent-"

"The Board of Governors believes he will add good publicity to Hogwarts," cut in Lucius.

"But you're one of the Board of Governors, father."

Lucius smiled at his son proudly. "Yes, I am. But unfortunately there are eleven others who aren't, how you say, as-"

"Intelligent enough to tell a real wizard from a phony?" Alexis filled in, earning her a smile from all three Malfoys.

"How in Merlin's name did such a brilliant child like you end up in Gryffindor?" teased Narcissa, causing Alexis to blush.

"Kiss up," Draco whispered to his best friend. Alexis nudged him roughly. "Ouch, I was just kidding."

The two friends rushed up to their rooms to change as ordered. When Alexis entered her room she flopped on her bed and began opening her large letter. Out poured at least four dozen letters from Harry and one small letter from Ron. It read:

_To Hex,_

_It's been a real bugger trying to find an envelope big enough for all Harry's letters. We had to convince Percy to make us one. Took bloody forever but we wouldn't dare ask Fred or George, might have jinxed it you know? You see a house elf stole all the letters Harry wrote, you, me, and Hermione and all the letters we sent him. You wrote three times more then me and Hermione I might add. Anyway Harry is staying with us for the rest of the summer and we want to get together before school starts. Meet us in Diagon Alley today? We'll be at Flourish and Blotts around noon. See you there!_

_Ron W._

Alexis let a grin slip on her face. Harry was safe and he hadn't forgotten about her. She wanted to start reading all his letter but unfortunately the Malfoys were waiting on her down stairs. She changed quickly and joined them.

"Ready, are we?" Lucius teased as Alexis joined them near the fireplace.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I take it you know how to use Floo powder?"

Alexis nodded her head with a smile. Draco had taught her how to use Floo powder at the beginning of the summer so they two of them could visit Crabbe and Goyle. They two Syltherins were total dunces but they weren't as annoying as Alexis had thought. Not to mention they let her fly in their backyards, both of which being charmed so Muggles wouldn't look in their direction without passing out.

"Draco, you go first and wait for Alexis to join you. Then take her to that Quidditch store you like so much," said Lucius.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies, father?"

Lucius smiled, "Yes, that one. Wait for me there. I have some business to take care of first."

"Yes, father," replied Draco. He stepped into the fireplace with a handful of powder and then with a strong clear voice shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

With a flash a green flames he disappeared. Alexis followed him into the fireplace and repeated his actions.

"Diagon Alley!"

After an uncomfortable tug, Alexis felt herself being pulled through the Floo system. She stumbled with her landing and would have fallen if Draco had not caught her on the other end.

"Thanks," Alexis said meekly.

Draco grinned. "You're still new at it. By this time next year you'll be a pro like me."

Alexis grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled him away into the busy streets of Diagon Alley towards the Quidditch store. They ran inside eagerly like the eleven and twelve year olds they were.

"Look, Alexis," called Draco. He pointed at a set of Quidditch robes that were dark grey and white with a falcon emblem on the chest. Above the robes in large silver letters read: _Falmouth Falcons: Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads_.

"Your team, Draco?" Alexis asked, grinning at her friend's excitement.

"They won last year and the year before that. If father wasn't so set on me becoming Minister, I'd try and play for them when I got older," said Draco in a trance.

"Well, you could always play for them first and then become the Minister of Magic," suggested Alexis earning her a grin from her best friend.

"That's one way to look at it," smiled Draco. "Come on, let's look at the brooms."

They made it to the front of the store just in time to see a shaggy hair boy drag off a ginger who had been staring at a set of hideous, orange, Quidditch robes.

"Harry! Ron!" called Alexis but her friends disappeared into the crowd. She turned back to Draco who smirked at her. "What?"

"Suppose you want to spend so time with them, don't you, Alexis?" he asked. Though his voice withheld the bitterness his thoughts didn't.

"I'm not going to ditch you, Draco," teased Alexis. "I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen them all summer remember?"

Draco, being the well trained stoic he was, sighed on the inside. "Well, I suppose after father meets us here we could meet them at Flourish and Botts. But I refuse to be nice to Weasel or Potter."

"What about Hermione?"

Draco failed to hold in his groan, "Her too? I just won't talk at all then."

Alexis stuck out her tongue at her best friend who followed her example and did the same.

"Rather childish, don't you think, Draco?" asked Lucius, appearing out of nowhere making Draco jump. Lucius shot Alexis a wink and a smile causing her to giggle far more childishly then sticking out her tongue.

"I started it, Mr. Malfoy," said Alexis.

"No father, it's my fault," said Draco.

Lucius only smiled before leading the two children to the front of the store. "I have a gift for both of you when you get home. I'm sure the two of you will both very much enjoy them."

Both Alexis and Draco opened their mouths to ask what the gifts were but Lucius quieted them by raising his hand.

"You will see, now come. We need to get your school books still."

The trio causally walked, because Malfoys never hurried, to Flourish and Botts. When a large crowd of wizard nearly trampled Alexis, Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way. It reminded Alexis of all the times McPherson had saved her when they went to the Muggle town near their home for supplies.

_'I miss you, Tom,_' Alexis thought as Lucius released her hand.

_'I'm still here, Hex,'_ whispered a faint voice.

Alexis closed her eyes to savor the sound of McPherson's voice, nearly running into a sign. Thankful Draco grabbed her shoulder in time.

"Please be careful, child," chuckled Lucius and Alexis blushed, slightly embarrassed by her actions. "I will go and get your books. You two run along and find something to occupy your time."

Lucius disappeared into the crowded door of Flourish and Botts leaving Alexis and Draco at the entrance.

"Is it always this crowded?"

Draco shook his head. "No, usually it's almost empty. They must have someone important in there."

Alexis looked at the sign she had nearly ran into and let out a sigh. In large gold letters the sign read: _GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M._

_'Perfect.'_

"Perfect," mumbled Draco but his words weren't towards the sign. They were directed to three gingers, two of which were tall and identical while the other one was undoubtably their younger brother, a bushy hair girl, and a boy with a lightning bolt scar covered by his shaggy dark hair.

"Hex!" cried Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry when they saw their friend. The five charged her and forced her, and unintentionally Draco who stood behind her, into a tight group hug.

"We missed you," said Hermione almost in tears.

"Yeah," said George.

"It's been ages," finished Fred.

"Guys, you're squishing me and Draco," gasped Alexis.

"Draco?"

"Malfoy!" Ron hissed and the friends broke apart, all of them glaring at the Syltherin as he fixed his robes.

"Yes, Weasley, me," snapped Draco. "Is there a probably with that?"

Before Ron could say anything Harry cut in, "No. Hello Malfoy. Have a good summer?"

Draco shot a look at Alexis that said exactly what he was thinking._ 'Do I have to be polite too?' _

A nod yes from his best friend made Draco grumble before turning back towards Harry.

"Excellent. Alexis and I went flying almost everyday. What did _you_ do, Potter?" Draco asked in the nicest voice he could manage, which wasn't exactly pleasant but better then what Ron would have gotten.

"Nothing too exciting."

The conversation ended there and Alexis grabbed both Harry and Draco's hand before running into the store, grinning. Apparently, both Draco and Harry had had the same thought, which Alexis had found quite amusing.

_'You owe me for being nice to that prat.'_

As the finally reached the end of the crowd, the trio came in view of Gilderoy Lockhart who was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy gold hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"What a-" started Harry.

"Idiot?" finished Draco.

Alexis laughed at the face the two boys made when they realized they were agreeing on something. Gilderoy Lockhart heard her. He looked up. He saw Alexis still giggling and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him towards the front. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Harry's opinion, seeing that he didn't want to be pulled up in front of the crowd in the first place, Alexis had not released his or Draco's hand yet and so she and Draco were pulled forward as well. The crowd burst into applause. Lockhart threw his arm over Harry's shoulder and, seeing that he had brought company, laughed to himself before pulling Alexis apart from Harry and to his other side, dragging a helpless Draco along with her. He threw his other arm over Alexis's shoulder and laid his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Nice big smile, Harry and company," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, we're worth the front page."

The three second years smiled sheepishly as the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys as they drew near the front of the crowd. When the photographer was done, Lockhart squeezed Harry and Draco's shoulders firmly and grinned handsomely.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and his friends Draco Malfoy and... What is your name beautiful?" Lockhart asked in a whisper, clearly not wanting to be heard by the crowd yet.

"Alexis McPherson," said Draco. He took a defensive step towards Alexis as did Harry. Gilderoy Lockhart only laughed and caught the two boys by the shoulder once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry and his friends Draco Malfoy and Alexis McPherson stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present them all now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "They had no idea," Lockhart continued, pulling Alexis and her friends into an awkward embrace, "that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. Harry and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Alexis and her two friends found themselves being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, the three managed to make their way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Fred, George, and Ron were standing. Hermione had run off to get her new books signed.

"You have these, Ron," Harry mumbled, tipping the books into Ron's bag. "I'll buy my own."

"Father already bought us our book, Alexis," Draco whispered. Sure enough, Lucius stood by the door waiting for the two of them holding a magically shrunk bag no doubt full of their school books.

"You can have mine, Weasley," said Draco to Fred, much to everyone's surprise. Alexis grinned ear to ear.

"And you can have mine if you want them, George," added Alexis. "They look pretty awful anyway."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way, Hex, of course I want them," teased George. Alexis punched him playfully in the gut.

Fred on the other had was in the middle of a stare down with Draco, trying to decide if he could trust the Malfoy or not.

"It's not a trick, Fred," Alexis said finally growing impatient. "He's trying to be nice."

"And that's what worries me," said Fred bluntly. "Malfoy's are never nice for unless they're getting something out of it or have a secret agenda."

"I just know you need them more then I do, that's all," hissed Draco, rather insulted. "Can't I help those in need?"

"We don't need charity," growled Ron.

Draco grunted, "Really? I won't have-"

"_STOP_!" snapped Alexis, her eyes flashing a devious green, and all three Weasleys and Draco fell silent. "Look, guys, just take the books and stop pissing me off."

"Alexis, don't cuss. It isn't appropriate for a witch of your stature," said a voice behind them. It was Lucius.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy," said Alexis with a sheepish grin. "Got a little cared away."

"All the more reason to watch your tongue. Don't want people getting the better of you when you're angry, isn't that right Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley, or at least Alexis was willing to bet that was who it was seeing that he had the trademark Weasley hair and Ron's nose, had moved behind his three sons defensively. His blue eyes glared at Lucius's grey ones.

"Lucius," he hissed, "been busy selling old family heirlooms I hear. Scared we might find something during one of our raids?"

Lucius gave a laugh, but Alexis, having actually heard the man genuinely laugh, could tell right away it was a bitter false laugh.

"Hardly. Come Draco," said Lucius with a quick flick of his wrist, "let Alexis say her goodbyes to her... friends. We'll wait out side, dear."

Alexis shot him an understanding nod before looking back at her friends.

"You know, he was trying to be nice. He wasn't very good at it, but he was trying."

Harry started mumbling something in agreement but stopped when Ron shot him a glare. He quickly changed the subject. "You're going to meet us at King's Cross right?"

"And sit with us on the train?" added Hermione who had just joined the group once more.

"I'll be waiting for you right outside platform nine and three-quarters," said Alexis with a smile.

"Good," said Harry, pulling his best friend into a hug. "I wish you could have stayed with us at the Burrow. I'm sure Malfoy's is too boring though."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her best friend and hugged the rest of her friends goodbye.

"Maybe next year, see you guys!"

"Later Hex!"

"See ya, kiddo!"

"Bye!"

"Be safe!"

Alexis laughed as she left her friends behind and rejoined the Malfoy's in Diagon Alley. Lucius shot her a small smile.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, finished this in between subjects while studying for the exams. This week.

Special thanks too SMCB who made some good pointers on my last story. Here's my response:

1) Peeves, though my favorite character, tied with Moody, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir, Bellatrix, and Voldemort of course, is OOC, or more of my character if that's what that means (Kinda new on the fanfic slang). He isn't short fat and creepy like the book describes him, he's a younger looking troublemaker that loves to raise hell. As for why he acts so tender to Alexis, well let's just say that he **_ONLY_** acts that way to her for a reason to be revealed later on. *laughs evilly*

2) I know I've said it before but you have to wait and see why Draco tries so hard to be Alexis's friend even though he loathes Gryffindors- especially a certain Weasley family and scar face boy

3) finally, I know Hex seems pretty second rate compared to Harry in the last book but Harry still is the Boy Who Lived. I can't take away all of his limelight! I don't think she'll be looking that way for long though, especially after this book *fingers crossed*

Hopefully that answers any questions you had and thanks so much for the review it was really helpful!

I'd also like to thank HealingRose, littlelizruth, and the two guest that also reviewed especially the one who asked me if Snape was Hex's dad. You got me in trouble in Latin class for laughing.

Thanks again! DCF

PS what the heck is a Mary Sue? Don't laugh at me I'm serious, what is it?


	3. Chapter 3

God has a horrible sense of humor. He thinks it's hilarious to make me want to do nothing but write when I should be studying for my Chemistry Exam tomorrow. Only He knows how I was able to pass my English and Latin exams this morning with A's when I stayed up all night typing.

Anyway, not my best chapter but it was a necessary one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying

Lucius Malfoy hadn't been kidding when he said Alexis and Draco would enjoy their gifts. Lying on Alexis's bed was a new broomstick, but it wasn't just any broomstick. Long, black with revolving gold stirrups, it was the Nimbus 2001.

"Do you like your gift dear?" asked Narcissa while knocking on Alexis's door. "Lucius was sure the two of you would be pleased. I can't say he was wrong."

"It must have cost a fortune," said Alexis. "I can't accept it. You all have spent so much on me already, I-"

"Oh, nonsense, Alexis," Narcissa cut in. "We Malfoys aren't very good at showing affection, especially Lucius. Gifts are his way of saying he cares. As for the price, let's just say we'd buy a hundred more if it would let us have you spend another break her with us. As much as it pains me to say it, we've grown quite attached to you, you little Gryffindor."

Alexis laughed at Narcissa's teasing remark before giving the woman a hug. Mrs. Malfoy, who was surprised by this gesture, tensed slightly before returning the embrace with equal affection.

"I'm glad you came too, Alexis," said Draco, who now stood outside her door holding a broomstick very familiar to hers but with silver stirrups. "Now let's go play Quidditch at Goyles."

Alexis wasn't very fond of how fast the remainder of the summer past. She and Draco had spent everyday flying either at Crabbe and Goyle's or in Draco's backyard and was hardly accustom to walking anymore then she had too.

On the last day, there was a small feast in which Alexis ate very eloquently and ladylike for Narcissa's benefit. Afterwards, Alexis and Draco snuck into the kitchen and pigged out of course but only after Draco's mother had gone to bed and the last guest had left.

When the next morning arrived, everything seemed to flow perfectly despite Alexis being sure she had forgotten something. She pushed that thought into the back of her mind until they reached the entrance of platform nine and three-quarters and Lucius brought it up again.

"I believe this is what you're speaking of," he said in his usual calm voice. In his hand was the black journal he had given Alexis.

"How did you find it?" exclaimed Alexis excitedly, taking the book in her hands.

"It seems a certain house elf was bold enough to take things that don't belong to him. Don't worry, the thief is being dealt with as we speak."

Alexis was going to ask why Dobby, seeing that he was the only house elf the Malfoys owned and the chances of it being another house elf was slim, had stolen her journal but before she could Narcissa pulled Lucius in through the barrier to say goodbye to Draco.

_'Alone again, Hex.'_

Alexis let out s scoff and answered aloud, "What happened to me never being alone, Tom?"

_'Smartalec.'_

"Twat."

_'Child.'_

"Jerk."

_'Name calling won't get you anywhere, Hex.'_

Alexis rolled her eyes at McPherson's words. "I can't believe I'm having this argument with you."

"Argument with who, lass?"

Alexis jumped. Standing with his back against platform ten's pillar was a grumpy looking man. He had a metal leg, thousands of scars, and an eyepatch covering what Alexis knew was a magical blue eye. Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody grunted at his niece.

"Well?"

"I... I didn't see you there, sir," replied Alexis.

"Constant vigilance," Moody grunted while pushing himself off the wall. He tottered over towards Alexis. "You still haven't answered my question."

Alexis gulped. She wasn't afraid of the old Aruror, in fact she trusted Moody completely, but she didn't exactly think telling him she was talking to his deceased nephew was a good idea. Hagrid had given her photos of the two together at the end of the school year and although Moody showed little emotion it was easy for Alexis to tell he cared deeply for McPherson.

"Just the voices in my head," said Alexis, glad she wasn't actually lying to her legal guardian.

"Hmff. I suppose you had a good summer?"

Alexis smiled, "Yes sir. Thank you for letting me go with Draco."

Moody let out a genuine, but nonetheless frightening, crackle, "Well I can't say I agreed to it easily. Dumbledore assured me you would be safe while I was away on... business."

The odd pair had a friendly conversation going while Alexis waited for her companions to show up. Twice a guard came up to ask Alexis is she knew who Moody was, obviously thinking he was a predator, and twice Alexis told them he was her great uncle. When a third guard came up and asked her Alexis couldn't help herself from making an even more abstract story.

"Oh, this is my Great Uncle Al!" said Alexis enthusiastically. "He served in the war, he did! Which one? More like which ones! Uncle Tom, told me Uncle Al lost his eye chasing down a wanted war criminal. Is it true, uncle?"

Moody lifted his eyebrow before mumbling, "Something like that, lass."

Alexis's story was for the most part true. Moody had served in more then one war, at least two for what Alexis knew about him, and he had lost his eye, along with his leg and part of his nose, to a wanted war criminal but to wizards they were known as Deatheaters.

"Uncle Al is just waiting with me until my school friends get here with their families. Then he has to go back home, right uncle?"

Another one of Moody's sincere but scary smiles crossed his face. "That's right."

After the guard ran off, Moody let out a frightening chuckle.

"Silver-tongue you got their, lass."

_'Just like the snake,'_ whispered McPherson with his own chuckle. Alexis just rolled her eyes.

"Hex!"

Six red heads and a shaggy hair boy started weaving through the crowd towards Alexis. By the time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Harry reached her Moody had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Alexis grinned, "Most definitely ma'am."

"Good, then let's get started. Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ron and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Alexis and Harry, grabbing Ron's hand, much to Ron's protest, and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Harry said to Alexis.

"Well, maybe next time you won't be late," Alexis teased before returning her attention to the barrier.

Harry stuck out his tongue at his friend before securing Hedwig to his cart. Then the two leaned over their carts and charged at the barrier, picking up speed as they did. They ran at the barrier and _**CRASH**_.

Both carts hit the barrier and bounced backward; Alexis's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as Alexis picked him up. Alexis then ran after Hedwig who was making such a scene people were muttering things about animal cruelty.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed as Alexis returned Hedwig.

"I-"

Alexis looked around cautiously. A dozen curious people were still watching them.

"We're going to miss the train," Alexis whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself -"

"It's ten o'clock!" Harry shouted, causing more eyes to fall on them. "We missed the train. Now how are we going to get to school?"

Alexis shook her head in disbelief. What had been keeping them from getting through the barrier to make the train? How were they going to get to Hogwarts now? She couldn't apparate them there, seeing that she was eleven now and could be held responsible for abusing her magical ability before turning seventeen. The thought of giving the Ministry a reason to hate her was intriguing but not worth the hassle. No, they would have to get to Hogwarts without the help of magic-or at least not any spells...

"I got it!" Alexis exclaimed. "Let's get outside quick. Then let Hedwig out to, send her to Hogwarts with a note saying we're flying there."

Harry accompanied Alexis outside and had just finished writing the note when he realized what Alexis had just said.

"We can't fly there! Muggles will see us! Besides, you don't have a broom-"

"Yes I do," said Alexis. "The Malfoy's bought me one. As for not being seen, Draco and I made some invisibility potions last month. They only last for twenty minutes though, so we need to get up high fast."

"But what about our trunks?" Harry asked.

Alexis grinned. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching them before taking off her bookbag and removing an empty Flourish and Botts' bag. Placing it at the end of her trunk as soon as both brooms were removed, the bag pulled her and Harry's trunk into with a quick suck like a vacuum. She then casually placed the slightly full bag back into her bookbag and handed Harry a clear potion.

"You're bloody brilliant Hex," Harry stated in awe. Alexis couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Just drink the potion, Harry."

The two friends chugged the unexpectedly thick potion quickly and watch as they themselves, along with their clothes, the broomsticks in their hands, and a small circle of pavement they stood on disappeared. Bellow them they could see the ground underneath the alleyway they stood in.

'No wonder wizards use invisibility cloaks instead,' thought Harry and Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on," she said, "we need to be in the clouds fast. Hurry!"

The two broke off into the air, leave the alleyway, which no longer had small gaps revealing the ground bellow it, and charged into the clouds above. It was almost too easy, which was exactly why Alexis was nervous something was about to go wrong. Even after the duo found the Hogwarts Express and had been flying for a good few hours, Alexis was sure something bad was going to happen.

"We should fly to school every year," said Harry and Alexis couldn't help but to agree. Even after the sun had gone down and the two had been flying for several hours they were having the time of their lives. They were flying! Next to playing Quidditch, which involved a great deal of flying, it was both Alexis and Harry's favorite thing to do.

They reached Hogwarts with out any trouble, much to Alexis's surprise, and flew straight into the Astronomy Tower.

"Not a word to Ron and them," Alexis whispered. "If they find out so will everyone else and then Professor Snape will try and punish us."

"How right you are, McPherson."

Alexis swallowed her groan as none other then Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows of the tower. He ran his hand calmly through his greasy, shoulder-length, black hair, his slightly crooked face baring a never pleasant smile. Harry went straight to babbling.

"Professor! We-"

"Silence Potter," hissed Snape. "Follow me."

Not daring even to look at each other, Alexis and Harry followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of interesting things Alexis was eager to know names but bit her tongue instead of asking what they were. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.

"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and Alexis McPherson. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, children?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it -"

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "Flying in London? Using magic outside of school? Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."

Snape disappeared out of the room in a whirl of of black cloth. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict. Harry's fear-filled eyes met Alexis's and the two friends grabbed each other's hand. If they were going to be expelled they were going to do it together.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. The two second years had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either they had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or they had never seen her this angry before. She raised her wand the moment she entered but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.

"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.

Alexis took control there and launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.

"- so you see, we didn't do anything wrong. We hadn't done it on purpose."

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.

"We did, ma'am. Hedwig should have arrived hours ago."

Almost ironically, there was a knock on the office door and Snape opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and in his left hand was a very familiar letter.

"I believe this is the letter Mr. Potter is speaking of," Dumbledore said plainly.

"Yes that's it!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. One look at the professors and he dropped back down next to Alexis embarrassed. "Does this mean we're getting expelled?"

"No," replied Alexis, earning her four sets of raised eyebrows. "What? Not to be rude professors, but we didn't break any laws or school rules. No Muggles saw us, we sent you a letter telling you what happened, and no one was harmed. Hel- heck! We did it all without our wands too. If anything I think we deserve points but a nice warm dinner will surface."

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle at Alexis's words and McGonagall even smiled ever so slightly. Only Snape found nothing humorous with this.

"Seeing that, as the Muggles say, no harms were fouled," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye, "that dinner is an excellent suggestion. But you must promise me you will never do that again."

"We promise."

Dumbledore smiled, "Excellent. Now, Minerva, if you would lead your students up to the Gryffindor Common Room so they can change, food will be sent up there for you two of course."

"Yes, Albus. Come you two."

Alexis and Harry followed their House Head up to the Gryffindor Tower in complete silence. Neither could believe their luck.

_'Did you see Snape's face?' _Harry thought.

Alexis replied with a grin and a sly nod.

_'Wish I had a picture...'_

"Me too," Alexis whispered squeezing her best friends hand just as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well hello, Minerva," said the Fat Lady.

"Hello Malady," said Professor McGonagall with a faint smile, "wattlebird."

She motioned Alexis and Harry inside and disappeared without another word.

When the door had closed behind her, Alexis let out a long, low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it," she said, grabbing a sandwich off the common room table.

"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too."We'll have to watch our step from now on, though. Wish we could've gone up to the feast."

"They didn't want us showing off," said Alexis starting on her second sandwich. "They don't want people to think it's clever, smart-mouthing like I did, sorry."

"Don't be," said Harry as he finished his first sandwich. "Like I said, totally worth seeing Snape's face."

When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could, the plate kept refilling itself, the two friend yawned and turned towards their dorm rooms.

"Think Hermione will yell at us tomorrow?"

Alexis let a laugh escape her. "Yep. And Ron, Fred and George will be demanding all the juicy details."

Harry stumbled towards the stairs shaking his head. "Great... Night Hex!"

"Night Harry."

Both friends were asleep before the next Gryffindor even entered the Common Room, too exhausted from their broom ride to stay awake a minute longer.

* * *

Done

special thanks to RoseGranger as well as thunderr who told me to post ASAP. Well, challenge accepted and challenged completed.

and AGAIN, someone please tell me what a Mary Sue is

Now back to thermochemistry equations and Gay-Lussac's gas law... Yeah... FML

DCF


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a horrible person for taking so long on this chapter! I rewrote it at least five times before I even was remotely satisfied with it so I hope it's worth the wait! Sorry it took soo long!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Golden Trio?

The next day could have gone better for Alexis. Things started going down hill during breakfast in the Great Hall. Alexis and Harry had spent the beginning of the morning explaining how they had gotten to Hogwarts by flying the whole way (surprisingly everyone thought they had driven a flying car, much to Alexis's amusement) so by the time they reached the Great Hall breakfast was almost over. Hermione, who, besides Percy, was the only Gryffindor who disapproved of their antics, practically threw the two of them out of the Hall towards their classes. Alexis barely had time to grab a bagel.

"But Hermione!" Alexis protested.

Hermione would hear none of it. "No buts, you can't be late for class, especially Snape's."

"But!" Alexis shouted. Unfortunately, Hermione was already dragging Harry and Ron off to Herbology with the rest of the second years.

Alexis let out a very exaggerated groan before heading off to the dungeons. "No fair! Why do I have to have potions with the blasted- HEY!"

All of Alexis's books were knocked to the floor with a very loud thud, filling the air with a very childish and very familiar laugh.

"Peeves!" shouted Alexis no longer in anger but in excitement.

Out of thin air appeared a boy at least seven years older then Alexis with unnatural orange eyes that screamed mayhem. His hair was black and his skin was as pale as snow or at least, that is, sometimes it was, when he wasn't transparent. That was because Peeves was a poltergeist, not a ghost ("Ghost wished they were me"), but a poltergeist.

"Well, lookie lookie, I caught me a catch! Give me a hug, Hex, before I make you play fetch!" Peeves sang, lifting up several of Alexis's books as if he were about to throw them.

Alexis grinned wildly before nearly knocking over her first friend, an extremely impressive feat seeing that Peeves was only transparent enough to pick up books.

"I missed you," said Alexis as she broke apart from her friend and scrambled to her books. "I even wrote you a letter but the owls didn't know where to take it and I was afraid Filch might have gotten it if I just sent it to Hogwarts."

Peeves let out a crackle before juggling Alexis books as they walked down the hall. He was quite good at it, seeing that he didn't have to touch them but he soon grew bored and returned the books to Alexis's shoulder bag with sigh. He then decided to hover on his back, kicking his legs ever so often to give the illusion that he was doing the a lazy backstroke.

"So," said Peeves in his famous I'm-about-to-ask-a-question-you-find-uncomfortable-and-then-laugh-while-you-squirm. "Meet any boys while you were away, Hex?"

Alexis, ignoring the obvious hint at what Peeves was implying, answered, "A few."

"Really?" said Peeves. He immediately floated in front of Alexis, flipped on his stomach, lifted his legs up into the air, and placed his on head on his hands. He looked like Lavender Brown when she gossiped in the dorm room. "Were they cute? I mean, obviously not as good looking as me, or funny, or charming, or-"

"Humbled?" finished Alexis, earning her a stink eye and a raspberry from Peeves.

"Well, I never!" cried Peeves. "Here I am, trying to have a nice conversation and you go and insult me. How rude."

He crossed his arms and almost looked hurt. Almost.

"Oh, come on Peevsie," teased Alexis. "We all know you dish it out twice as much as you get served."

From the raised eyebrow she received from the poltergeist, Alexis figured it was best not to use American sayings on her friend anymore.

"Um, I love?" she corrected, not sure if it would help. The face Peeves made told her it did.

"Alas! You and every other hopeless romantic," he cried overly dramatically. Alexis giggled. "I think you would make an excellent addition to my fan club, however."

Alexis rolled her eyes as they reached the potion classroom door.

"Bye Peeves."

"Bye Hex, my lovesick puppy!" exclaimed Peeves with another crackle. He disappeared through the ceiling in a fit of laughter, leaving Alexis to giggle to herself as she entered the coldest classroom known to mankind, let alone wizards.

"There you are, Hex."

Alexis turned towards the voice only to be embraced in a very familiar hug. Cedric Diggory smiled a smile that reached his grey eyes at her.

"Missed you too, Cedric," giggled Alexis, taking her seat. "How was your summer?"

As much as Alexis would have liked for her first class of the school year to have gone smoothly, with her catching up with one of her close friends, it would be a lie to say it did. In fact, it would be a horrible, tremendous lie.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking during class," said a very dry and always annoyed voice. Severus Snape entered the classroom in a trail of black cloth, his greased black hair shining in the dim light as much as his dull, black eyes.

"But-"

"Make it six points."

Alexis snapped her mouth shut tight and glared at the Syltherin House Head.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

_'Easy, Hex,' _warned McPherson_. 'Arguing only makes it worse.'_

Unfortunately, arguing wasn't the only way to make things worse for Alexis. Professor Snape seemed to be on a rampage when it came to angering Alexis whether it was by ridiculing her or, well, ridiculing her some more.

"Does Mr. Diggory have to do everything?" hissed Snape. "Another point from Gryffindor."

Alexis looked ready to explode. She had done at least half of the potion, if not more, and Snape had the nerve to- gah! Luckily, Cedric was there to calm her down. He grabbed her hand and shook his head no.

Finally, class ended and, seeing that it had been Double Potions, Alexis hurried off towards an early lunch.

"Slow down, won't you!" Cedric called after her.

Alexis blatantly ignored her friend, making Cedric have to run after her and catch her. When he did, he threw her over his shoulder, an easy feat for him seeing that he was fifteen and built for Quidditch while Alexis was only a frail eleven year old.

"Hey, let me go!" Alexis cried in protest. "I'm hungry!"

"And I'm not caring," replied Cedric. "You can eat after you talk to me and tell me about your summer."

"But..." Alexis started but stopped. "Fine, but it'll have to be quick, Cedric. I promised Harry and them I'd meet them out-"

"Yes, yes," said Cedric, "now, spill."

Alexis spent a good thirty minutes telling Cedric all about her summer with the Malfoys. He was an excellent listener but refused to tell her anything about his summer other then that he went and watched a Quidditch Match between the Montrose Magpies and Puddlemere United.

"Okay, now I know you're hiding something, Mr. Diggory," said Alexis. "You said you were going to Japan this summer. Did something happen?"

"Um, no we still went," said Cedric hastily. Alexis gave him a look but he said nothing else.

"And?"

"And what, Hex?"

"And what happened!" she finally demanded.

"Nothing special," replied Cedric. He became very engrossed with the grass all of a sudden.

Alexis's eyes widened in discovery. "You met a girl!"

"Not so loud!" shushed a now pink Cedric. "She, I mean, they might hear you."

Alexis was ecstatic now. She was literally jumping up and down.

"She? As in she goes to Hogwarts?"

Cedric groaned but nodded his head at his excited friend.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you who."

Alexis grinned from ear to ear. She jumped to her feet and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Not telling me yet."

With a giggle far more childish then Alexis would like to admit, the happy second year disappeared from sight behind the door. She practically ran to the Great Hall just in time to catch Harry, Ron, and Hermione returning from Transfiguration.

"Hey, Hex," said Harry. Alexis shot him a smile.

"Did you have fun with Snape?" asked Ron, laughing. Alexis shot him a glare.

"Funny," hissed Alexis. "What happened to your wand?"

Ron tucked his wand, which was being held together with Spellotape, deep into his pocket, his ears turning a bright red to match his hair.

"Um, you see..."

"While you and Harry were flying," cut in Hermione, her voice still had a little hint of disapproval in it when she said flying, "Ronald got into a spat with Malfoy. He pulled out his wand and Malfoy closed the compartment door on it. Snapped it nearly in two."

Alexis looked up at Ron with mixed emotions. She wasn't sure if she was angry at Ron for trying to fight her friend or Draco for snapping her other friend's wand.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Why," demanded Alexis, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

The four finished their lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in a copy of Voyages with Vampires. Alexis, Harry, and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Alexis became aware that someone was watching them closely. She looked up to see a very small, mousy-haired boy staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera.

"Um, Harry," said Alexis. "There's a kid here, staring at you."

The moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"Oh, hello," said Harry, puzzled.

"I'm-I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think-would it be all right if-can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly. He shot Alexis a glare when she started laughing.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move ." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Harry - "maybe one of your friends could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

Alexis failed miserably in suppressing her laughter. Even Ron grinned at the question, making Harry even more annoyed.

"Sorry, Harry," choked Alexis. "It's just, you have a fan! Lockhart is going to be so jealous!"

Almost as if his name was Taboo, Gilderoy Lockhart appeared.

"Did someone say my name?" he asked, waving his hands to get as much attention as possible. "Ah, Harry, we meet again!"

Alexis was snickering as Harry turned red with embarrassment until Lockhart spoke again.

"And the lovely Alexis! My, my, now all we need is that Malfoy boy and we can call for another group photo. The Golden Trio of Hogwarts and me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."

"Your friends with Malfoy?" asked the dumbfounded first year. "Golley!"

"No, I-" started Harry.

"Of course Harry's friends with Draco Malfoy!" said Alexis, sarcastically. "They're practically brothers!"

"We're what?" cried a very surprised Draco.

'Very bad timing,' Alexis thought to herself as Lockhart pulled the three second years together for another unwanted photo.

"Now, smile big you three," said Lockhart through a smile of his own. "This is for the children."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd that had formed, and he set off back to the castle with all three of them still clasped to his side. Alexis would have easily escaped, being the farthest from the professor's grasp, but Harry had his hand wrapped around hers.

_'This is your fault, so you're coming too,'_ he thought, very aware Alexis would hear him.

"Sorry," she whispered but Harry only grunted. Draco, on the other hand, said nothing. He seemed at a loss on how he had gotten dragged into this.

They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let them go at last.

"I hope you three know the dangers of fame," Lockhart warned. "It can sometimes go to people's head, and I would hate to see that happen to my three favorite students."

"But-" Draco protested.

"Yes, Draco, I know," cut off Lockhart. "As a professor, I shouldn't have favorites, but alas! I find the three of you to be most likely to succeed and become celebrates- just not as famous as me of course."

"That's-err-nice," mumbled Harry.

"Yes," smiled Lockhart, "now get to your seats! Your classmates will be coming soon."

"But I'm not-" Alexis started, planing on telling him she wasn't in second year Defense class.

"No buts," cut in Lockhart. "I don't want people seeing me showing you three favoritism."

Alexis tried again, "No, you misunderstand me. I'm-"

But Lockhart wasn't listening. The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry, while Draco fled to the Slytherin side of the room.

When the whole class was seated, besides Alexis, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell.

"Why are you still standing, Miss McPherson?" he inquired. "Class has started."

"I-"

"I would rather not give a detention on my first day but-"

"Professor, I-"

"I'm truly sorry, but detention-"

"LOCKHART!"

Alexis had closed her eyes when she yelled. When she opened them she found the classroom quite disordered. Several books had been thrown in odd directions and paper was scattered everywhere. Gilderoy Lockhart's hat was askew in a very comical angle. She would have laughed at the sight if she wasn't in a hurry.

"I'm not in this class," she said calmly. There was no need to yell, everyone was speechless. "May I please have a pass for Professor Flitwick?"

Nodding several times more then necassery, Lockhart scribbled her a note and watched her hurry down the hall. When she finally did reach the Charms classroom, it was ten minutes after class had started.

"Ah! Miss Alexis," sang Professor Flitwick while he used the Mending Charm on a broken vase. "Glad you could join us. You do understand your late, correct?"

"Sorry professor," sighed Alexis, "but Lo-Professor Lockhart thought I was in his class and wouldn't let me leave until... Until I asked him politely."

Flitwick, along with both Weasley twins, laughed whole heartedly at this comment. He motioned her to her seat after receiving her pass.

"Asking politely, Ah?" teased Fred.

"Doubtful," added George.

"F' off," mumbled Alexis.

"Whatever you say," said Fred. "Hex."

All Alexis could do was roll her eyes.

* * *

I really wanted to develop Alexis's friendship with Peeves and Cedric better and I hope this helps show you all what I'm talking about. And I think it's safe to say that Peeves is OOC or OC or whatever it is that means he's not exactly like the book describes him. With that said, he would be if he didn't have a certain connection with a special little girl.

Special thanks to PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle and SMBC for explaining to me what a Mary Sue is. I will work hard not to make Alexis one but no promises, this is my first Fanfic series and honestly can't say I really know what I'm doing.

Also thanks to Nathaliie for the sweet review

I haven't gotten any hate reviews lately, watch now I'm gonna be swimming in them, so either I'm doing okay or the people on fanfiction aren't as big as bumholes as the rest of the world.

Thanks again and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

So two chapters back to back, does that make up for a week with no chapters? I hope so.

* * *

Chapter 5: A 'Beautiful' Saturday

After the 'incident' that accrued on the first day, Alexis spent a great deal of her time hiding Harry from Gilderoy Lockhart and Colin Creevey. The amount of effort put into this task was rather demanding, especially when it came to Colin, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Thankfully, this effort led to Harry forgiving Alexis for getting him in the predicament in the first place.

Friday morning, Alexis, Harry, and Ron, because Hermione was too busy getting ahead in class, went down to eat together in the Great Hall. They were surprised to find the Gryffindor Quidditch Team waiting for them. Oliver Wood looked particularly strange to Alexis and it wasn't because this was the first time she had ever seen him in anything other then Quidditch robes or Muggle clothes. He was staring right at her while she ate her oatmeal. When she finally caught his eye, she lifted her eyebrow in a questionable way. He and the rest of the team stood up and walked over immediately.

"Um, Hex, hi," stumbled Wood. "Oliver Wood, of course you know that. Went to every one of our practices last year. Anyway," he babbled on, "I, I mean we, we being the Quidditch team-"

"Oi! Get on with it, Wood," snapped Fred.

"Yeah, we don't have all bloody day," added George.

Alexis just lifted her eyebrow higher. Wood looked really nervous, which only made Alexis nervous, which made Harry very nervous, which in turn made Ron really nervous.

"Right, uh," started Woods again. "Well, Katie has the Mumblebumps and is going to be out at least half the season, maybe even longer, and, um..." He looked at Alexis dead in the eyes before falling on his knees. "Please, please, please come to practice Saturday. We, the team, I really need you as one of our Chasers and you're the best one out there."

Ignoring the now offended Angelina and Alicia, who were both on the Quidditch team and both Chasers, Wood continued,

"I saw Ced teaching you how to play last year. You were a natural! Please help us! You can use my broom if you don't have one. Please, I'm begging you."

Alexis blinked before turning to Harry. Her best friend only shrugged his shoulders before returning to his eggs. Then Alexis's eyes scanned the Great Hall. Everyone was watching, waiting for her answer, including Cedric, who had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"If I say yes," she started and Wood let out a cry of joy, "will you tell me why you made such a big deal out of this?"

"Fred and George said you hate Quidditch and would only play if I begged you," replied Wood plainly. One look at Alexis's face told him the twins were liars. "Son of a- Weasleys!"

Alexis's laughter, along with half the schools, filled the Great Hall while Wood chased after Fred and George.

"Looks like we're going to be teammates, Hex," said Harry, smiling.

"Yep, and I didn't even tryout," said Alexis, brandishing a smile of her own.

Poor Harry wasn't smiling, however, when he was shaken awake the next morning by Wood and Alexis.

"Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.

"Quidditch practice!" said Wood.

"Come on, Harry!" said Alexis, jumping on her best friend's bed.

Harry groaned as Alexis continued to jump on his bed, getting higher with every jump.

"Guys," Harry croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly," said Wood, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year-"

Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.

"Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes. Make sure he gets there on time, Hex."

"K!" Alexis called after him, clearly ignoring the other sleeping bodies in the room. She was too excited to care. "Hurry up, Harry. We can't be late to the first practice of the year."

"Munghuh," Harry mumbled. "Just a second. Turn around, I need to change."

Alexis rolled her eyes and closed the bed curtains. No sooner had ten seconds passed did she rip them open.

"You done yet?" she asked, making the just pantsed (as in someone who had just put on his pants) Harry jump a mile in the sky.

"Don't do that!" Harry snapped. "I might not have been changed yet."

"Sorry, I'm just a little excited," said Alexis, kicking her legs wildly off Harry's bed. "I can't wait to practice."

"I can see that," teased Harry. "Come on, we need to hurry. Where's your broom?"

"Down stair by the portrait," replied Alexis. "Come on, let's go."

Alexis dragged Harry down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. They had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter on the stairs and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck.

_'Run!' _

Harry's thought hadn't even reached Alexis when she dove out of the portrait and made a beeline for the stairs.

"Harry wait-!"

"Sorry, Colin-Quidditch practice!" Harry huffed, running after a much faster Alexis. "Wait up, Hex!"

By the time Alexis and Harry arrived, the rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and touslehaired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chaser, Angelina Johnson, were yawning opposite to them.

"There you two are, what kept you?" said Wood briskly. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference..."

Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore.

The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on. Alexis seemed to be the only one awake or listening to him as he moved onto the third board. In fact, Alexis was more then awake, she was engrossed with Wood's diagrams and strategies.

"So," said Wood. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Wood wasn't pleased.

"Now listen here you lot," he said, glowering at them all, minus Alexis who had been paying attention. "We're going to train harder than ever before this year and that's final. We are going to win the Cup, and we are going to go and put our new theories into practice!"

The team, not including Alexis and Wood who were both so enthusiastic it couldn't be natural, dragged themselves out onto the field.

"Race you during laps, Harry," said Alexis, instantly waking up her best friend.

"Your on," said Harry.

They took off immediately, leaving their teammates behind in their zombie stupors. Soon, Fred and George joined them but only after Alexis and Harry slowed down. After all, they were riding Nimbus 2000 and 2001.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner.

Alexis looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"Who's that?" said Fred.

"No idea," Harry lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin.

"It's Harry's biggest fan," Alexis whispered to the twins when Harry was far enough not to hear them.

"Wicked," the twins said in union.

"What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor," said Harry quickly.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.

"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.

"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"

Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Alexis, Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina and Alicia flew in just then, taking their place between the twins.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

Out of the wall of six tall Syltherins out slithered a pale, blonde hair boy Alexis knew quite well. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Draco with dislike, remembering their last conversation in Diagon Alley.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

Seven identical Nimbus 2001's were stuck out in front of the Gryffindor team's noses.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives -" sweeps the board with them."

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment, that is, no one but Alexis.

"That's cool," Alexis said, earning her several stares from both teams, "but we still booked the field. A letter isn't going to change that."

"Yeah!" Wood said, snapping out of his stupor. "I booked it!"

Flint ignored the fuming Gryffindor and turned his eyes to Hermione and Ron, who were both storming the field.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Draco with a cruel sneer.

"Guys," warned Alexis but either Draco didn't hear her or he ignored her.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Draco, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team.

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Guys," Alexis warned again.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. " They got in on pure talent."

Alexis went for another warning, "G-"

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco spat.

There was an instant uproar. Flint had to dive in front of Draco to stop Fred and George jumping on him.

Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!"

Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

"_EVERYBODY STOP_!" screamed Alexis.

A wave of energy erupted from her and everyone fell silent, well everyone but Ron who had cast at jinx at Draco before she shouted and now laid on the ground. His wand had back fired, or at least it was safe to assume so seeing that no one else had casted a jinx and now Ron was throwing up slugs. As soon as the Syltherins saw this, they erupted with laughter.

"Take him to Hagrid's, Harry," groaned Alexis. "He's closest."

Alexis returned her eyes to the Syltherin team, more specifically Draco, and snapped sharply, "You- OH! You are so-Draco Lucius Malfoy there will be words!"

With that she stormed after her other best friend, quite angry at her first one.

Halfway to Hagrid's hut, she caught sight of Gidleroy Lockhart and immediately hid in a bush until he passed by. Then Alexis ran the rest of the way.

"How's he doing?" Alexis asked once she entered Hagrid's hut.

She was answered with the splattering noise of several slugs falling into a basin.

"Lovely," she mumbled. "Hiya Hagrid."

"Ello, Hex," replied the friendliest half giant Alexis had ever met and the only one for that matter. He flashed Alexis a kind smile before returning his attention to Ron, So tell me, who was ya tryin'ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something - it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild," said Harry.

"The prat-" started Ron but several slugs shot out of his mouth and one even came out his nose.

_'Yummy,' _said McPherson very sarcastically.

"You said it," mumbled Alexis.

"He called her Mudblood,'Hagrid," Harry finished.

Hagrid looked outraged.

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course-"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggleborn. There are some wizards- like Malfoy's family- who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call Pureblood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom- he's Pureblood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

"An'they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can'do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

He retched and puked at least a dozen slugs at once.

"Well, I don'blame yeh fer tryin'ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu'maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin'up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

"Um," said Alexis. She couldn't very well be angry at Ron, in fact she wasn't even in the slightest, but Draco still was her friend. "I know what he said was horrible, but Draco isn't really that bad. His dad is pretty cool too."

Alexis's friends stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"What?" asked Ron between slugs.

"The Malfoys aren't that ba-"

"I know what you said I just don't believe that you said it!" Ron screamed.

Alexis glared at him, "I didn't say I agreed with him, I just sa-"

"My dad goes through hell because of the Malfoys and you think their not bad?" spat Ron. "They're bloody evil and you're no better!"

That very moment Ronald Weasley realized what it was like to regret his words. Alexis stormed out of Hagrid's hut with so much anger that it seemed to leak out of her pores. She could not believe him!

If she had stayed even a second longer she would have heard Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid reprimanding Ron until his face turned so red it looked purple but she hadn't. Alexis stomped off towards the Gryffindor Tower, blatantly ignoring the fact she was going to meet Draco at the lake for lunch.

"I can't believe- Ugh!" Alexis howled, cursing several words she had heard from Moody that she knew would earn her a detention if she was heard. She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. "I could- I could-!"

_'Breath, Hex,' _said McPherson.

"Don't tell me to breath, Tom!" Alexis snapped back aloud. "He such a-"

_'Calm down, Hex,' _said McPherson. _'Do something to calm yourself.'_

"Like what? I can't go flying, not without looking like a fool."

_'What about Lucius's journal?' _McPherson hinted, helpfully. _'Maybe writing will help.'_

Alexis sighed but realized McPherson had a good idea. She hadn't written in the journal yet, maybe now was a good time.

After a long rummage though her trunk, Alexis pulled out a quill, an ink bottle, and the small black journal. She opened it up randomly, not really caring if she wrote in order, and began.

_Dear Diary _

_To my Diary _

_Journal_

Alexis sighed before turning to a new page. Finally, after several minutes of debating with herself, Alexis decided who she was going to write to.

_Dear Tom,_

_I miss you, though I bet you knew that. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't casted the paralyzing spell on me. Would I have tried to help you? I think I would have, or at least I did when they attacked you. I haven't cried since then by the way..._

Alexis continued pouring out the details of her life since McPherson's death. She wrote about her friends, her teachers, her classes, learning to fly, and the Sorcerer Stone, sparing no details. When she finally reached the events that took place earlier today she had filled half the journal and had flipped to the front.

_...then Ron started yelling at me, accusing me of being evil just because I defended Draco! It was ridiculous! I had to leave so I wouldn't hurt the __bastard__ jerk and then I returned to the Tower. You tried calming me down and I'm sorry I was so rude about it. I guess I'm just getting stubborn with age like you __say__ said._

_Anyway, I miss you Tom, so I'll write back soon, okay?_

_Amu Tu,_

_Alexis_

Placing her quill down, Alexis yawned, finally becoming aware of how exhausted she was. She closed the journal and used it as a pillow before falling asleep at her desk. Her sleep, however, was far from restful.

* * *

Mawahahaha evil no? Probably not but far better then the original copy.

Nathaliie I'm glad you like Peeves and Alexis's relationship!

Review Please, I love feedback good or bad!


	6. Chapter 6

So don't hate me but I've been planing this chapter for a long time, I just never could find the write place to put it. I wish it was in the first book but this works too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Marauders, Mud, Mourning

When Alexis woke up she was on the couch in the Common Room. It was very odd seeing that she had fallen asleep in her dorm room but what was worse was she was still very tired. Groaning louder then necessary, Alexis moved to stand only to fall off the couch.

"Son of a-huh?"

A corner of a piece of parchment was dangling from the roof of the couch underling. Alexis pulled on it only to find it was magically attached. It took her some time to think of the proper spell to remove it and when she did she was greatly disappointed to find the parchment blank.

"Well lookie here, Georgie," said Fred, scaring the day lights out of Alexis. "Hex found on of the Marauder's note-passers."

"So she did, Freddie," said George, grinning deviously. Alexis shot him a confused look.

"Who's what?"

"The Marauders," replied Fred nonchalantly. "They were a group of mischief-makers here at Hogwarts years ago."

"Left a great deal of interesting nicknacks, they did," said George. "That paper being one of them. Here, Fred show her."

Without even time for protest, Fred snatched the paper from Alexis's hands.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Alexis's eyes widened as words appeared on the parchment with Fred's words.

"Bloody lucky you are," said Fred handing the paper back. He turned towards his twin and said, "She got Padfoot's."

"Unfair," grumbled George. "We've got Wormtail's. It's alright but Padfoot seems to be our favorite out of the four- him and Prongs."

"What are you two-oh wow."

The reason the twins called it a note-passer made since to Alexis with one glance. Four very different hand writings covered the parchment apparently having had a conversation. Reading carefully, Alexis found only four names: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, which she easily pinpointed to owning certain handwriting. The neatest handwriting, the one that seemed to habit of adding a curl to all of its vowels, belonged to Moony; the one that was semi-neat but had several spelling errors belonged to Wormtail; the messiest and most entertaining to read belonged to Padfoot; and the second neatest and one filled with the most puns, who also seemed to be in charge, belonged to Prongs. They weren't talking about anything serious, just a everyday conversation, but Alexis found it very interesting.

"Who are these guys?" she asked aloud.

"The Marauders, that's who," replied Fred.

"How do you know?"

"Oi! You hear that Fred?" said George. "She asks a question and then questions the answer we give her."

"I tell you, kids these days," said Fred shaking his head. "No respect."

"Seriously guys," said Alexis.

"Like we said, Hex," said Fred. "The Marauders left a great deal of nicknacks here."

"One of them just so happens to introduce them," added George. "We'll explain later but first-"

"We want to know-"

"Why-"

"You're sleeping on the bloody couch?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at the twins before remembering she had no idea why she was on the couch.

"Sleep walking," she said, not exactly sure if it was a lie or not. "So, know will you tell me?"

"No," replied the twins. The grin devilishly at Alexis's scowl.

"Reading their conversation will give you an idea on how the four acted," said George.

"Reminds us of a certain group of firsties last year, it did," added Fred before he pulled his twin out the portrait. He called back at her, grinning wildly, "Bye... Padfoot!"

_'Boys,'_ thought Alexis, rolling her eyes. She, however, did as they suggested and found them quite right.

"What you got there, Hex?" asked Harry as he entered the Common Room. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Just a note, Prongs," replied Alexis.

"Huh?"

Alexis a good half hour explaining to her friends her discovery of the Marauders. They all quickly realized how freakishly similar they were to the past students. Everyone but Ron, who had gotten Wormtail, was excited to adopt the nicknames.

"But Wormtail is an awful nickname," Ron grumbled. "Why can't I be Padfoot? I'm Harry's best mate!"

"So am I," scuffed Alexis. "And Wormtail and Moony were Prongs' best friends too."

"We could call you Tails for short," suggested Hermione, saving the day.

_'I love that witch.'_

After that Ron seemed pleased with his new nickname like everyone else. And the names really did suit them well. Harry was the unofficial leader just like Prongs, although Harry wasn't nearly as arrogant as Prongs, and they both seemed to realize that they had a great amount of responsibility. Hermione was Moony because it was quite obvious he was the brains of the Marauders and a total bookworm like Hermione. Ron was Wormtail not only because both boys seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Quidditch and food but they both seemed to be slower on the uptake when it came to jokes (not that Alexis told Ron this). Even Ron couldn't deny Alexis fit the bill when it came to Padfoot, however. Both were jokesters and very loyal to their best friend, that, and they both had equally horrible handwriting.

The next few weeks the 'New Marauders' began using their new nicknames only in secret but they soon became interchangeable with their real names that they would sometimes forget they were secret.

"Way to go, Padfo-Hex!" Harry called during a late October Quidditch practice.

"Smooth, Harry," Alexis shouted back. She rolled her eyes at the laughing twins.

The fact that Harry was able to see Alexis score on Wood was a miracle. The ran was pouring down like cats and dogs! Wood, however, had been determined to still have practice no matter what the whether was. This suited Alexis just fine but her teammates, well, not so much. When practice was finally ended everyone was covered in mud and drenched to the bone.

Alexis and Harry found it best to hurry to the Castle, dragging mud as they went. When they were halfway to the Gryffindor Tower they came across Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost, muttering under his breath, "...don't fulfill their requirements... half an inch, if that..."

"Um, hi, Nick," said Harry.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, turning around to face them. "How are you two?"

"Better then you it seems," said Alexis. "Something troubling you?"

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance... It's not as though I really wanted to join... Thought I'd apply, but apparently I don't fulfill requirements'-"

Alexis knew she hadn't imagined the bitterness in the ghost's voice.

"But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling a letter out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Um, yes," said Alexis. Harry nodded his head eagerly.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However-" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously:

"We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'"

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away.

"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So - what's going on with you two? Anything exciting?"

The two Gryffindors were about speak when a loud meow filled the air. Purring at Alexis and Harry's feet was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's, Argus Filch, cat.

"Hey girl!" Alexis said. She immediately picked up the cat, earning her a queer look from both Harry and Nearly Headless Nick.

Unfortunately, just then Argus Filch decided to enter the corridor, huffing with anger.

"Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from the duo's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me you two!"

Reluctantly, Alexis and Harry waved good bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed their still fuming school caretaker down the stairs. He led them straight to his office, which was, in Alexis's opinion, the gloomiest room in the whole castle. She had only been in it once and it had been when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. Peeves had shown it to her before he promptly destroyed it.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.

"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies... frog brains... rat intestines... I've had enough of it... make an example... where's the form... yes..."

He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

"Names... Harry Potter. Alexis McPherson. Crime..."

"It was only a bit of mud!" said the duo.

Alexis tightened her grip around Mrs. Norris at the face Filch gave them.

"Only mud to you! It's an extra hour of scrubbing for me!" shouted Filch. He was about to continue his rant when there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"

And without a backward glance at Alexis or Harry, Filch ran flat-footed from the office.

"Now what?" said Harry.

Before Alexis could answer him, Mrs. Norris jumped from her arms onto the desk. To both Alexis and Harry's surprise, she looked at the parchment Filch had been writing on and preceded to make it into her claws helpless victim.

"Well," said Alexis, "Tom always said don't look a gifted horse in the mouth."

"What does that have to do with this?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"I don't know," shrugged Alexis. "Shall we go, Prongs?"

Harry grinned, "Definitely."

"Later Mrs. Norris!"

The duo sped out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. They had just reached the seventh floor when someone called out after them.

"Harry! Alexis! Did it work?"

Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, they could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.

"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Not that it took much persuasion once I mention you, Alexis."

"Was that you?" said Alexis and Harry gratefully. "Thanks, Nick!"

They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter...

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said. Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. Alexis suppressed her laughter as Harry grimaced. Walking through ghost wasn't never pleasant- it was like an ice cold shower..

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry- would I be asking too much- but no, you wouldn't want-"

"What is it?" said Harry. "Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.

"Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this.

"That's... Cool," added Alexis.

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you, both of you actually, would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course - but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?"

"No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come."

"Me too!" said Alexis, far more excited about the party then Harry.

"My dears! Harry Potter, at my deathday party! And Alexis McPherson-" he hesitated, looking excited "- do you think you two could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"

"Of- of course," said Harry.

"I'll even scream," said Alexis. "But only if it helps though."

Nearly Headless Nick beamed at them.

Unfortunately for Alexis, only Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be attending the party. Her friends, mostly Wood and Harry, had bullied her into going to bed early, seeing that she had been exhausted ever since she joined the Quidditch team. She protested, of course, but finally she gave in. She really was tired but she had been finding it difficult to fall asleep. When she did, she would wake up in the Common Room even more tired then when she had been.

_'Why not write again, Alexis?' _suggested a voice in the back of her heard. She found it strange. The voice was supposed to be McPherson but it sounded different, more cunning, more persuasive.

"Why not?" Alexis mumbled, ignoring her inquiry on the voice. She was tired and writing in the journal last time had put her right to sleep.

She pulled the small, black journal out and let out a gasp. Every page, minus the first one, was blank! The only page written on wasn't even in her handwriting! Cautiously, she began reading:

_'To Alexis'_

Alexis raised an eyebrow in surprise. Had McPherson somehow written her back? She continued:

_'I find your lost tragic and my heart aches for you but I must tell you I am not this Tom McPherson you speak of. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and this is my diary. I would like to know how you came upon my diary._

_-Tom'_

Alexis blinked. Whoever this Tom Riddle was he had seen all of her secrets; he knew everything their was about her; and worst of all, she knew nothing about him. Subconsciously she wrote:

_I was given it by Lucius Malfoy. He is my friend Draco's father and he gave it to me to help me..._

Before Alexis's astonished eyes, the words from both letters faded away and clear, neat, black, handwritten letters took their place.

_'What was my diary helping you with?'_

Alexis hastily replied:

_My sleeping habits. He thought writing might help._

_'And why did it take you so long to read my letter?'_

Alexis bit her lip before finally replying:

_I didn't want to read what I had wrote. If I had known that this was your diary I never would have written in it._

_'Why?'_

Alexis sighed. It was a simple question, and unfortunately, this Tom fellow deserved an answer.

_I don't like sharing my secrets. Call me paranoid._

_'I find clever a better word to describe that feeling. You, however, can trust me. For you see, I am only a memory of my previous owner.'_

_What do you mean?_

_'I mean, I can not tell your secrets with anyone. I am only a companion to share them with.'_

Alexis yawned, not sure what to say next. Thankfully, Tom beat her to it.

_'I do believe you are ready for bed. Goodnight, Alexis.'_

Alexis smiled, her eyes drooping.

_Goodnight, Tom._

She fell asleep once more at her desk, her head resting on the journal as if it were a pillow.

* * *

I would love some opinions on the Maruader note-passer (What it does is self explanatory but will be explained better later). It's the most out off storyline thing I did (besides making Ginny not exist, killing the Potters only a few days after Harry's birth, having Cedric be a year ahead, making Peeves a caring older brother figure, giving Moody a nephew, not making Draco a total prat, oh, and having Bellatrix give birth to a child in Azkaban.)

Anyway I would really really appreciate the feedback on the topic as I always do.

Next chapter will be more on the normal story line with maybe a few discussions on the note-passer

oh, and thanks Nathaliie for the review!


	7. Chapter 7

Short chapter again but I think I need to break it where I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Slytherin's Heir

When Alexis woke up the next morning, she was happy to say she had not woken up on the Common Room couch. Unfortunately, she hadn't woken up in her bed either.

"Oh, _now_ you wake up," moaned a voice. Alexis shot her eyes to the left to find the ghost of Moaning Myrtle floating next to her. "I spent all night crying my eyes out because of all those mean things that horrible girl said and not once did you wake up! How rude!"

Alexis shook her head in disbelief.

_'Why in the hell am I in the second floor bathroom?'_ she thought to herself.

"Um, Myrtle," said Alexis as nicely as she could. Peeves had warned her about the crying girl that haunted the girl's bathroom and how easy it was to make her cry. Well, he hadn't really warned her, he had more or less bragged about it. "Would you tell me what time it is?"

"Why would I know what time it is?" the girl cried, "I'm dead! Time doesn't matter!"

The small, girl ghost started wailing much to Alexis's discomfort.

"Would... Would you like a... A hug?" Alexis asked, confused. Myrtle looked at her just as confused.

"I-you- I can't get hugs! I'm-"

"Well, we could... try?" said Alexis, again, confused. She wanted to comfort the ghost but there wasn't much you could do. However, Myrtle actually accepted her offer.

The hug was awkward to say the least. Alexis felt like she was hugging the Arctic Wind because it was so cold but not solid. Myrtle seemed to be comforted by it though, that is, until three students barged in _HER_ bathroom.

"What are you three doing here!" cried Myrtle.

Alexis spun around to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron giving her a puzzled look.

"This is the girl's bathroom," Myrtle continued, "those two aren't girls!"

"Um," said Alexis. "Hi guys. Why are you in Myrtle's bathroom?"

Alexis earned a smile with that, one she was quite sure Myrtle never shared or hadn't since... You know, she died.

"Uh..." stumbled Ron.

"I was just showing them around," cut in Hermione. "I thought Harry and Ron would enjoy seeing the girl's bathroom."

Alexis lifted her brow not convinced. "Right."

"When did you get here, Hex?" asked Harry.

Now it was Alexis's turn to stumble. "Um..."

"She's been her all night and day sleeping," replied Myrtle. "I found her asleep on the floor when I came back from Nicholas's party. You know, the one you called me Pimply at."

Myrtle was dangerously close to tears, something Alexis wanted to avoid.

"Right, Myrtle," said Alexis, "I'm going to go. They won't bother you anymore okay?"

Myrtle just nodded her head before diving into her toilet.

_'Well, at least she's not crying,'_ Alexis thought. Harry and Hermione seemed to have the same thought.

The four friends walked out into the hall together.

"Moony, did you really call her Pimply?" asked Alexis once they cleared Myrtle's earshot.

"Of course not!" defended Hermione. "Peeves-"

"Say no more."

"What were you doing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Padfoot?" whispered Harry.

"I was sleepwalking. I had just woken up when you guys came in," said Alexis. "What time is it? Did I miss breakfast?"

"Lunch is almost over," said Ron.

"What?" cried Alexis but she calmed down instantly. "Oh, I only missed History of Magic. Professor Binns probably didn't even notice I was missing."

Before Hermione could protest on how it was okay with how, well, okay Alexis was for missing a class, someone shouted.

"RON!"

Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.

"What?" said Ron.

"Get-away-from-there-" Perry said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at lunch-"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"What cat?" asked Alexis. All eyes fell on her and she quickly came up with a lie. "Oh. Yeah. That cat."

Percy resumed his rant on his brother, leaving Alexis very confused, before actually turning his attention to Alexis.

"And why aren't you in your uniform?" he huffed.

"I spilt ink on it," replied Alexis, quickly. "A lot of ink."

"Well go change," ordered Percy. "I'll have Fred and George tell Professor Flitwick what's going on."

Alexis hurried off to do as she was told but looked back to wave goodbye to her friends. That's when her eyes caught the wall with the words written on it in blood.

'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'

Alexis shot her friends a look that said what they were all thinking.

_'We need to talk.'_

"So let me get this straight," said Alexis in a low voice. They had decided it was safest to speak in Harry and Ron's dorm room because the Common Room was too crowded. That, and they didn't want to be overheard. "You guys went to Nick's Deathday party, failed to convince them to let him join the headless hunt, Prongs here heard voices talking about KILLING and you three followed it? Oh and to top it off Mrs. Norris is now petrified and everyone thinks your," she pointed to Harry in disbelief, "the Heir of Slytherin. I need to get a good nights sleep more often."

"Will you be serious, Hex!" snapped Hermione.

"That's Padfoot to you, Moony," said Alexis, grinning. She was in a good mood after sleeping so long. "What do you say, Tails? Any guesses on the Heir?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Alexis cut him off.

"If you're going to say Draco, I swear to Merlin..."

Ron closed his mouth. Alexis had forgiven him the next day after he had called her evil for being Draco's friend but there was going to be tension because of it for a while.

"Well, who else then?" Harry said.

"I bet Malfoy would know," Ron grumbled. Alexis gave him a look. "What I'm not saying he's the Heir, I'm just saying he probably knows who it is. I mean, he is a Slytherin."

"Good thinking, Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione.

Alexis rolled her eyes, 'She's never going to use the nicknames.'

"But how do we prove it?" asked Harry, darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect-"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible," Harry said as Ron laughed.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

"What's that?" said Ron and Harry together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago-"

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"

"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance...

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick..."

"Guys?" said Alexis, reminding her friends she was still there. "You do remember I'm Draco's best friend, right?"

Three hands simultaneously hit their owners forehead much to Alexis's amusement.

* * *

Short chapter I know but whatever. I think it works and we all know why Alexis was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom...nasty 'sleepwalking'.

To Nathaliie, thanks for the review

And to SMBC, I have no idea what you're talking about *winks obviously* but you maybe surprised at the end of this fic. Or not. I don't make your choices

Please review! I'm a review addict!


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter for my lovelies

Short, I know, but I wanted to keep the next chapter separate.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Fine!

"This is so exciting!" squealed Alexis, earning her several looks from her teammates.

It was the first game of the season, Gryffindor verses Slytherin, and everyone, including Wood, could not see how Alexis could be so hyper. She wasn't really, of course. She hadn't had a good nights sleep since the night Mrs. Norris was attacked and that was nearly a week ago. No, Alexis was running on pure adrenal and would probably crash after the game. At least she hoped it would be after the game.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," Wood began, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Alexis. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -"

"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August."

"-and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team. Sorry, Hex."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. She and Draco had long since made up over the Mudblood incident but she said, "If it inspires them, go ahead."

Glad he had gotten approval, Wood turned to Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.

"Um, if you die Harry James Potter," said Alexis, "I will kill you. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, Hex."

The team made their way onto the field together. Their was a great clamor of noise, mainly cheering from The Gryffindor house, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also cheering, but the hisses and boos of the Slytherin house could be heard too. Alexis caught Draco's eye when Madam Hooch was making Wood and Flint shake hands and she smiled at him. Draco sent her a smile in return.

_'Good luck, Alexis,' _he thought. Alexis mouthed the same, ignoring the looks she got from both teams.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one..."

Perhaps it was first game jitters or perhaps it was a perfect kickoff but whatever the case was Alexis had the Quaffle in her hand before half the players had even kicked off the ground and had scored before Flint even had a chance to curse.

The game announcer and the Weasley twins best friend, Lee Jordan, voice boomed throughout the arena, "And Gryffindor second year Alexis McPherson makes the first point of the game! Amazing! And it's her first game too! Take that, Flint you-"

"Jordan!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor."

The game continued on and soon Alexis had a new reason to hate Marcus Flint. The boy was quite literally trying to kill her. Fortunately for Alexis, Flint wasn't light enough to keep up with her and she was able to watch the one Bludger out the corner of her eye. Wait a minute. One Bludger?

Alexis nearly dropped the Quaffle when she caught sight of Harry flying as fast as he possible could, a rogue Bludger right on his tail.

"And McPherson scores AGAIN!" announced Lee. "That's six out of the ten points made this game, eight belonging to Gryffindor. I hope the Slytherins aren't crying too-"

"Jordan!"

"Oh, Professor, alright. Hex skill is clearly better then that of the Slytherin Chasers-"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"But with a lot of practice-"

"One more insult and you're done," hissed McGonagall.

"But... Oh, fine. Go Hex!"

By the time a timeout was called, the field was drenched and it was raining heavily. Alexis looked at Harry with a puzzled expression.

"Why won't that Bludger leave you alone, Prongs?" she whispered while Wood and the twins argued about forfeiting the game.

"We think it's bewitched," said Harry. He then turned his attention to the boys. "We're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell the twins to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "`Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him-"

Madam Hooch had joined them.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.

Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face. And then at the threatening look on Alexis's face. He had a tough choice to make...

"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry- leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

The game resumed and Alexis continued doing her part as a Chaser. She had just scored for the eighth time when she saw the rogue Bludger crash into Harry's arm.

"Harry!" Alexis screamed, carelessly tossing the Quaffle at Fred.

She nose dived towards Harry, who had caught the Snitch but was now rolling in the mud, trying to dodge the still very active Bludger. She dismounted five feet in the air and landed a foot from Harry.

Alexis shot her hand up at the Bludger.

"_Protego Duo_!"

A shield of blue light appeared above the two friends. When the rogue Bludger had the misfortune of hitting it, it shattered like glass.

"Amazing," said Harry, astonished. He, however, gulped when he saw how angry Alexis looked.

"What did I tell you- gah!" Alexis pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I swear to fucking Merlin, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened, "Language."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"We won!" cried Wood. He immediately joined their hug only to remember hoe unprofessional that looked and pulled away. "Um right, good job you two. Best performance I've seen yet."

"Bloody hell, Harry," said Fred.

"You're arm!" A finished George.

Just then the last person Alexis or Harry wanted to see coming to help them appeared. Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Don't worry," Lockhart said with a gleaming smile, "I know just the spell to fix this."

"Um, Professor," said Alexis. "He should really go to the hospital wi-"

But Lockhart wasn't listening, twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. Alexis's eyes widened in horror.

"What did you- I going to- oh my god!"

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, the Weasleys, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit."

Alexis couldn't believe what she was looking at. Harry's entire right arm didn't have any bones in it at all! What was Lockhart thinking!

She helped Fred and George lead her shocked friend back to the school fighting the urge to attack her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night..."

Alexis let out a rather loud yawn while Ron helped Harry change.

"You should go to bed, Padfoot," said Harry.

"Yeah," added Ron, "you've been up since Merlin knows when."

"What? And miss all the fun? You got to be joking, Tails," said Alexis. She, however yawned once more. "Fine, but only because Moony won't admit she was wrong about Goldilocks."

"That's not his name!" hissed Hermione while Harry chuckled and Ron looked confused. "Besides, he just made a mistake."

Alexis rolled her eyes before heading off towards the Gryffindor Tower. She was so tired, she didn't even realized she had reached it already or that she had pulled out her journal until after she dipped her quill in ink.

_Are you there Tom?_

_'Always. Remember, I'm a memory imprint. I can't very well leave._

Alexis rolled her eyes.

_I played in my first Quidditch Match today, Gryffindor verse Slytherin. We won._

_'And by we, you mean?'_

_Gryffindor._

Alexis continued explaining to him the details of the match until finally she was too tired to go on.

_'Sleep, Alexis. I'll still be here when you wake up.'_

Alexis happily complied.

"You might as well start leaving a spare robe in here," said Moaning Myrtle, waking Alexis from her stupor. She let out a groan.

_'Sleepwalking again?'_ Alexis thought. She couldn't remember anything except some weird hissing nose. It was probably just one of the pipes when she was sleeping.

Alexis decided not to worry about it.

"So how's your day been, Myrtle?"

Alexis had never seen that ghost so excited to talk to someone, and wow, could Myrtle talk. By the time Alexis was able to leave without being rude, Moaning Myrtle had chewed her ear off for a good two hours.

Briskly, Alexis made her way to the hospital wing to see if Harry was any better. She strolled right up to the tall curtains Harry had changed behind.

"Harry, I- Colin!"

Alexis let out a gasp. Lying motionless and stiff as a rock was Colin Creevey, undoubtably petrified. Just for good measure, Alexis felt for his pulse. She sighed when she heard it, however, Madam Pomfrey heard her.

"What are you doing!" yelled the hospital wing matron.

Alexis stumbled for an answer, "I thought- Harry- I'm sorry!"

Alexis ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Tower. The moment she stumbled into the Common Room, she was bombarded by Hermione and Ron.

"Where have you been!" cried the two friends.

"We've been worried sick!" said Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Hex, we spent half the morning searching for you," added Ron. "Even Fred and George looked."

"I..." Alexis started. "I was sleep walking again. When I woke up I went to the hospital wing. Guys, Colin-"

"We know," said Ron. "McGonagall told us this morning."

"Harry was there when they brought him in," said Hermione. "He's up in his dorm, if you want to talk to him. I'm sure he'd be happy to know you're okay."

Alexis only nodded her head before scrambling up the stairs. She slipped into Harry's room unnoticed.

"You're not mopping, Prongs, are you?" asked Alexis with a grin.

Unfortunately for Alexis, when Harry turned around she found out that was exactly what he was doing. Alexis quickly rushed to his side.

"What's wrong, Harry?" said Alexis. "It's not Colin, is it?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "I told Moony and Tails already, that house elf, Dobby, he came to the hospital wing last night. He was the reason we couldn't get to the platform and he bewitched the Bludger. He said it wasn't safe for me at Hogwarts, now that the Chamber has been open again."

"Again?" said Alexis, surprised. "Wait a minute. Did you say Dobby?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Why?"

"That's Draco's house elf!" exclaimed Alexis but she quickly regretted it.

"See!" Ron cried, entering the room. "That proves Draco is the Heir! Bet his dad opened the Chamber when he was at school too."

"It fits," added Hermione. "I mean why else would Dobby help you if he didn't think his masters were responsible?"

"Guys!" Alexis shouted. "This is one of my best friends we're talking about. He's not the Heir!"

"How would you know though?" said Ron. "It's not like he'd brag about it to you. You're a Gryffindor!"

"Draco doesn't brag," snapped Alexis. "He just likes people knowing he's proud of certain things. Besides, I asked him already and he's as clueless as we are."

"He might be trying not to hurt your feelings," suggested Hermione.

"Look, guys," said Alexis, trying very hard to calm down. "I have a good...judgment when it comes to people," he eyes flashed towards Harry who knew exactly what she was talking about, "and I've been being extra judgmental these last few weeks. Draco is not the Heir. Trust me."

"Oh, come on, Padfoot," said Ron. "You can't be sure. We need-"

"Fine!" shouted Alexis. "Don't trust me! Don't take my word for it! Just figure it out yourself and when you're done proving me right, I'll accept your apologizes."

Baffled, the trio watched as Alexis stormed out of the room.

* * *

Yes, the f-bomb was completely necessary

Sam- yes, Ginny Weasley DOES NOT exist. I originally planned to make her a squib but I found that this worked better

Nathaliie- this was for you, your constant reviews inspire me! Thank you!

DCF


	9. Chapter 9

Short again but here you are! Only rewrote the blasted thing five times

* * *

Chapter 9: Dueling Club

Every student in Hogwarts seemed to know Alexis was avoiding her best friends, which only made the rumors about Harry being the Heir worse. Alexis, however, did not waiver on her decision and she knew they hadn't either. She figured out they were making the Polyjuice Potion even without Moaning Myrtle telling her. Professor Snape's annoying complaints and bitterness over missing ingredients was enough for her to figure it out. She ate her meals with Fred and George, walked to her classes with Peeves, talked to Cedric between classes, and, much to Harry, Hermione, and Ron's horror, spent her free time with Draco.

When it was announced that there would be Dueling Club, Alexis went to it with Draco, much to the annoyance of her friends and his. Unfortunately, Alexis was just as annoyed when she discovered who was in charge of the club.

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear! Now before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

Alexis's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Ah, Alexis!" sang Lockhart. "What is your question my dear?"

"Why isn't Professor Flitwick teaching us? He's a legendary dueling champion, never lost a duel either," Alexis stated earning several smiles from the Ravenclaws. Of course they would approve of her praising their House Head.

"Ah, well," said Gilderoy Lockhart, his arms flapping like wings to get attention, "if his record is true, I would hate to take it away from him. Shaming a fellow colleague in front of students is unprofessional."

Several Ravenclaws frowned at these words.

_'Didnt he just do that?' _thought Alexis.

Lockhart, completely oblivious to this, turned to face Snape and they bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Twenty silvers says Lockhart gets knocked off the stage by Snape," whispered Alexis to Draco.

"One-"

Draco snickered, "I'll give you the silvers just for the fact you complemented my House's Head."

"Two-"

"I- dang it," grumbled Alexis.

"Three-!"

Both professors swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "_Expelliarmus_!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Alexis and Malfoy failed miserably to suppress their laughter at the sight and to this day Alexis swears she saw Snape smile at the sound of children laughing.

Gilderoy Lockhart unsteadily rose to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Snape was looking murderous and Alexis didn't blame him. He hadn't given any clue on what he was going to cast earlier but the look he was giving now sure did. (It starts with and Arvada and ends with a Kadava)

Luckily, and for his best interest, Lockhart said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners.

"Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter," Snape said, coolly. Alexis couldn't help but groan at the sight of her two best friends being pair together.

_'Yeah, 'cause that will end well.'_

"Ah, Alexis," said Lockhart, gripping Alexis's shoulder, "you and Mr. Longbottom will work well together no doubt. But- Oh! My dear, were is your wand?"

Just barely preventing herself from rolling her eyes, Alexis said, "I don't have one... Professor."

"Oh? You poor child, well, I have always been known for being charitable. You may us mine, nine inches, made of cherry with a dragon heartstring core, very powerful, and has killed many dark creatures I assure you."

Alexis's, along with every student second year and up who knew the story of how Alexis received her nickname, eyes widened with fear and worry. Lockhart, however, took this look differently.

"Come now," he said, "I know that my wand has done legendary things but there is no reason to fear using it, I assure you."

Alexis and Neville both sent Snape a pleading look only to be answered with a cruel grin.

"Take the wand McPherson so we can begin," Snape said nonchalantly.

Reluctantly, Alexis took the wand in her right hand and Professor Lockhart skipped away.

"It's okay, Neville," said Alexis. "I cast with my left hand. I'll just block whatever you cast, okay?"

Neville nodded weakly, his face very pale. It didn't surprise either of them when they were given the most space to practice.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Alexis and Neville bowed- Neville bowing so far he nearly lost balance and fell.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three-"

Neville had panicked and began at two. To save herself from whatever spell Neville was casting, or attempting to cast, Alexis dropped Gilderoy Lockhart's wand and cast a spell on her own.

"_Protego_!"

Neville's spell, which ironically had been casted perfectly in his panic, bounced off Alexis's shield and hit the Hufflepuff student Ron was dueling. Immediately the Hufflepuff, who Alexis realized was Justin Finch-Fletchley, froze in place, his feet glued to the floor.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm.

Alexis looked around to see the Great Hall in a pool of chaos. Everyone seemed to have cast spells at the same time, and everyone, minus Alexis and miraculously Neville, had been hit by at least one.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" he shouted, and everyone and every spell stopped.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan...

"Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second...

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair- Mr. Longbottom and Alexis, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells-"

"That's not true," snapped Alexis. "Neville glued Justin in place."

Neville's round, pink face went pinker both in pride and embarrassment. Professor Snape, however, ignored them.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

Alexis watched in horror as Harry's life was in trusted into the biggest fraud she knew. He was done for.

_'Don't worry, Alexis,'_ thought Draco_, 'I won't kill him... Just maim him a bit.'_

Alexis snorted, earning her a queer look form both Neville and the still glued in place Justin.

"Three - two - one - go!" Lockhart shouted.

Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, " _Serpensortia_!"

The end of Draco's wand exploded. Alexis watched, amazed, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between Harry and Draco, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape, hiding his enjoyment in Harry's fear poorly. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards the glued in place Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Alexis quickly put herself in between the snake and her classmate but Harry was quicker.

_"Leave him alone!"_ he hissed, and Alexis realized he had done just that- hissed. It startled her but not as much as it startled everyone else. She, however, was more surprised that she had understood him seeing that she had never understood-err-hissing before.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted, surprising Harry, but before Alexis could explain what had happened, Ron and Hermione dragged him out of the Great Hall leaving everyone else baffled.

"Did you see that, Alexis?" said Draco with a chuckle, "Potter talking to snakes! No wonder everyone thinks he's the Heir, he's a bloody Parselmouth!"

"I know, Draco," said Alexis. Draco grabbed her arm gently.

"Alexis, are you feeling alright? I overheard Potter and Weasel talking about you sleep walking. Have you seen the nurse yet?"

"No, I'm fine," mumbled Alexis, suddenly feeling rather lightheaded.

"Alexis, you're really pale," he placed his hand on her forehead, "and you're burning up."

"I need to go to bed," Alexis mumbled again.

Draco half walked half carried his best friend up to the Gryffindor Portrait. He gave her a tight hug before disappearing down the stairs, thankful no other Gryffindors saw him in their territory,

Stumbling, Alexis made it to her bed. She closed all her curtains before pulling out her journal and a quill. She hadn't written since the Slytherin game but she remembered how much better she felt after she had written to Tom Riddle.

_Tom? _she scribbled.

_'Its been weeks since we last spoke, I thought you had forgotten about me, Alexis.'_

Grinning, Alexis wrote, _I could never forget about you Tom Riddle. That would be careless, seeing that you know all my secrets._

_'All of them, Alexis?'_

_Well I have one more... Today my friend spoke to a snake. He ordered it to stop before it attacked on of our classmates. Only thing is, nobody understood what he said because he didn't say anything, he hissed._

_'And how is that a secret?'_

_Because I understood him too, Tom. But I've never talked to snakes before. I don't know what happened._

There was a short pause, as if Tom Riddle's memory was thinking carefully before replying to her worries.

_'Don't worry my dear, it's only a small bonus for what you're doing.'_

Alexis frowned, _What do you mean, bonus?_

_'All in good time, my dear, all in good time. As of right now, I believe it's time for you to sleep, Alexis.'_

Alexis couldn't argue. She found herself falling asleep almost instantly, her journal pressed tightly to her chest with her arms.

* * *

Quick reminder from the last book, Alexis cannot use wand magic. When she first tried it ended very badly and thus the nickname Hex was born. When she came to Hogwarts she was regimen the nickname by Fred and George who witnessed he catch a stack of books on fire (she was suppose to levitate them)

Luna the HP fan- I wish I could have said this sooner but, Yes, Ginny is none existent but Alexis didn't really take her place (well she did in this story but anyway) Alexis is her own thing, or many things, your choice. Also, thanks for the idea on the oneshot story thing. I might just do that.

Thanks also to RoseGranger and Nathaliie for your reviews!

Please review some more!

DCF


	10. Chapter 10

And another chapter for the day...

* * *

Chapter 10: Meanwhile, in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom...

_'Alexis... It's time to wake up my dear.'_

Alexis groaned at the sound of McPherson's voice waking her up. But it wasn't McPherson's voice, it couldn't be. The voice was far smoother and cunning.

"Riddle?" whispered Alexis. "Is that you?"

She felt the presence of someone smiling down at her but as she looked around she found that no one was there. What she did find, however, was three chicken feathers in her hand and blood, lots of blood.

"What happened? What did I do?" Alexis whispered to herself. Much to her surprise, Tom Riddle's voice replied.

_'You got into a scuffle with a few roosters,' _he said, lazily_. 'You handled yourself quite well, even without magic. Don't worry, the blood isn't yours my dear.'_

"What?" mumbled Alexis. "Tom, what's going on? Why am I so tired?"

_'Relax, Alexis. Everything is fine. I woke you up so your friends wouldn't get suspicious.'_

"Suspicious of what? And why can I hear you in my head?" asked Alexis. She walked to the sink to wash off the blood but it wouldn't turn on.

_'You keep disappearing right before a student is found petrified, my dear. People are going to start thinking you're the Heir. As for you being able to hear me, see it as another bonus to using my diary.'_

"I..." started Alexis but she didn't know what to say.

After washing the blood off her hands in a different sink, she hurried through the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower. She was just about to reach the fourth floor when she heard Peeves screaming.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Alexis stumbled into the hall and caught sight of Harry and the petrified forms of both Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley just before the halls filled with panicked students and teachers.

"Caught in the act!" yelled second year Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:

"_Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off'students, you think it's good fun-_"

"That's enough Peeves!" barked Alexis, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with shrug of his shoulders.

Alexis watched as Professor McGonagall led Harry away while the other teachers took carry of the two petrified figures. She couldn't stop the fear that was crawling under her skin.

_'It's alright, Alexis,'_ said Tom Riddle in a voice Alexis almost mistook for comforting. _'You're not a Muggleborn, you're safe.'_

"Yeah, but neither was Nick, he was a Halfblood," mumbled Alexis quietly.

_'Ah, but I won't let her harm you, my dear. You are under my protection.'_

Unsurprisingly, Tom Riddle's words did not comfort her. She ignored Hermione pleading look to talk and instead went straight to bed.

Alexis, however, did not spend much time in her bed. Oliver Wood, with the help of their House's Head Professor McGonagall, had forced her to go to the hospital wing. He, along with all her other Quidditch teammates, were convinced she was sick and needed to be healed up by the next game which was why Alexis found herself spending almost all of Christmas Break alone in the hospital wing.

_'Well, I'm not entirely alone,'_ Alexis thought, bitterly_. 'There's plenty of people here, they're all just petrified and can't talk back.'_

_'Your sense of humor seems to be entirely sarcastic,'_ said Tom. Alexis could feel him smirking even though she couldn't see him.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically earning her the first laugh of Tom Riddle.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. When she woke up it was because of Harry and Ron were sitting at the end of her bed.

"I'm sorry, Hex," mumbled Ron. "I should have trusted you when you said Malfoy wasn't the Heir. You were right, I just really hate the bloody prat."

"I'm sorry too," said Harry. "I should have told them I believed you. I'm sure Hermione is sorry as well."

"Apology accepted, but um, where is Hermione?" Alexis asked.

"Behind the curtain," said Ron.

Harry leaned close to Alexis and whispered in her ear what had happened. It took all her strength not to laugh.

"I think I forgive you the most, Hermione," Alexis called over the curtain. "You undoubtably learned your lesson."

"Yes," said Hermione, "and I'll never question you again. Just don't tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," sang Alexis, "but I'm sure your a very pretty cat."

There was light laughter that filled the hospital wing and even Hermione joined in.

"Oh, Hermione noticed your gifts were still at the end of your bed so we brought them for you," said Harry. He pulled out several small gifts from behind his back.

"That ones from my mum and the family," said Ron, proudly.

Alexis opened all of her presents with newly found mirth. She laughed and joked with her friends as if nothing had happened. However, when she opened he last present, which just so happened to very expensive dragonhide Chaser gloves from the Malfoys, Harry turned the conversation to more serious matters.

"We know the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, Hex," he whispered, "and we know whoever opened it was expelled."

"Now all we have to do is figure out who-"

Poor Ron nearly choked trying to stop talking as fast as he did. Madam Pomfrey shooed the boys out of the room, telling them it was too late for them to be out of their tower. Moments after they left, Hermione fell asleep and Pomfrey went to her own quarters, leaving Alexis alone once more.

_'Alexis...'_

"Yes, Tom?" Alexis whispered. She pulled out her journal just incase.

_'I know who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago.'_

Alexis's eyes lit up.

"Can you tell me?"

_'No...'_

"But-"

_'I can't tell you, my dear... But I can show you.'_

Before Alexis could say anything, Tom Riddle's diary fell open on her lap, it's pages flipping wildly. She felt herself being drawn to the book and before she knew it, her whole body was pulled into the pages.

Alexis felt her feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around her came suddenly into focus. Standing in front of her was a very handsome boy, around Cedric's age, with jet-black hair and dark but very noticeable silvery-grey eyes. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest.

"Tom?" Alexis asked cautiously. The boy looked at her and started walking towards her. Alexis was surprised when he didn't slow down but even more surprised when he walked right through her and opened the door behind her.

_'I can't see you, my dear,'_ said Tom_. 'This is but a memory.'_

"You look..." Alexis started but trailed off.

Tom Riddle laughed for the second time,_ 'I look like my father but with silver eyes instead of green. I received them from my mother I'm afraid, the same as your best friend. Now hurry and catch up with me. I want you to see this.'_

Alexis did as she was ordered and caught up to Tom's memory just as he entered the Headmaster's office. Surprisingly, however, it was not Professor Dumbledore who sat in the Headmaster's chair but another man who was bald except for a few wisps of white hair, and frail-looking in old age.

"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Tom Riddle. He looked nervous.

"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh," said Tom. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.

"My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No," said Tom at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that- to that-"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.

"Yes, sir," said Tom, reddening slightly.

"You are Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir," said Tom. "Muggle father, witch mother."

"And are both your parents-?"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me - Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

Dipper clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances..."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Tom.

"Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy... the death of that poor little girl... You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the-err-source of all this unpleasantness..."

Tom Riddle's eyes had widened.

"Sir- if the person was caught-if it all stopped-"

"What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir," said Tom quickly.

Alexis truly wished she could read the minds of memories at this moment.

Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.

"You may go, Tom..."

Tom Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room and Alexis followed him. He looked nervous, and bit his lip as if he was thinking hard. Finally, as if he had made up his mind, Tom took off quickly down the stairs. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"

Alexis's eyes widened at the sight of the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Tom.

"Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since..."

He sighed heavily, bade Tom good night, and strode off. Tom watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Alexis in hot pursuit.

When they finally did reach the dungeons, Tom, however, did not take her to the Slytherin Common Room. Instead he led her into what would soon be Professor Snape's potion classroom.

"C'mon... gotta get yeh outta here... C'mon now... in the box..."

There was something familiar about that voice...

Tom suddenly jumped around the corner. Alexis stepped out behind him. She could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus," said Tom sharply.

The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.

"Hagrid?" Alexis said a loud. Both boys ignored her.

"What yer doin'down here, Tom?"

Tom stepped closer.

"It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"N at d'yeh-"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"

"It never killed no one!" said Hagrid in boy form, backing against the closed door.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Tom, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered..."

"It wasn't him!" roared the Hagrid, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," said Tom, drawing out his wand.

His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind Hagrid flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Alexis's eyes light up with amazement and horror.

A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers- Tom raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Tom Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but Hagrid leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOOO!"

The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Alexis felt herself falling and, with a crash, she landed on the tile floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Tom Riddle's diary lying open on her stomach.

"What was that?" she shouted.

_'You needed to know the truth,' _Tom replied, coolly.

"The truth? Hagrid did not open the Chamber of Secrets, I know it!"

Alexis felt Tom Riddle smiling at her and, if only for a brief moment, saw him doing just that. It frightened her, the sight of him that is, and she grabbed her head in confusion.

"Get out of my HEAD!"

Throwing the diary as far as she could, Alexis scrambled to her feet and ran out of the bathroom, not once looking back at where the journal had landed.

* * *

Well? I thought that was a pretty good time to end it

special thanks to all of you lovely creatures that read my stories!

**Luna the HP fan:** the answer to your first question(tactically first two questions) is yes. That's all you get for that one ;P As for the spell _Amo Tu,_ it's a comforting spell that is used to calm its target. I might just write a oneshot to explain it better but don't expect it anytime soon (or do I'm not very good at knowing when I'll get around to stuff). Anyway thanks for the review!

more reviews would be awesome! You guys rock and are very inspiring!

DCF


	11. Chapter 11

So this is my favorite chapter so far but I don't think it will be many others favorite...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: But I am Real

"Are you okay, Hex?" asked Cedric.

It had been weeks since she had thrown Tom Riddle's diary away and since then Alexis had only been getting worse. She wasn't sleeping and when she did she would have the same nightmare she had during first year after Harry and her had found the Mirror of Erised. Right now, however, Alexis was sitting on the foot of the marble staircase, vainly trying attempting to grab a few minutes of shuteye before breakfast.

"I'm fine, Cedric," she mumbled, giving up on trying to get more sleep. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Cedric lifted his eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, the fifth year Hufflepuff picked up his little friend and carried her down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"I can walk you know!" Alexis protested with a huff.

"Are you sure?" teased Cedric. "Because I don't think you can and I'm not going to listen to Oliver complain that the only reason we beat your team for the Cup was because his star Chaser is sick."

Before Alexis could protest, Cedric was carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes into the Great Hall. The moment he entered he nearly dropped her and froze in place.

"What is it?" said Alexis. "Cedric, if you're not going to put me down, at least tell me what's going on."

Without a second thought Cedric placed Alexis carefully on her feet and turned her around to see the horror that was the Great Hall. It had been destroyed. The walls, the tables, the once beautiful sky ceiling, and of course Professor Lockhart had been attacked mercilessly by the color pink, flowers and hearts. Confetti in the shape of hearts was falling from the ceiling gracefully before disappearing right above the students heads and flowers sprung out everywhere on the walls.

"What the fuck," whispered Alexis. Cedric nodded in agreement, unable to put words together. "I don't know if I'm really that hungry."

Alexis's words seemed to knock Cedric out of his stupor. He picked her up again and marched her right to her seat beside Harry before gently sitting her down.

"You make sure she eats, Harry," he said with the sternest look he could manage in a room filled with hearts and giggling underclass-men girls.

"Got it," Harry said rather surprised.

"Ugh, Cedric, you're too motherly," grumbled Alexis but Cedric ignored her.

"See you at potions, Hex," he said and walked away, his eyes following a certain Ravenclaw Seeker.

"What's going on in here anyway?" asked Alexis, nibbling on a piece of toast when she caught sight of her Quidditch Captain's own motherly look.

"Lockhart," said Harry and Ron with equal distain.

Alexis looked up at the professors' table and found only Gilderoy Lockhart in a pleasant mood. Professor McGonagall looked like she belonged at a funeral rather then a Valentines day celebration and Professor Snape looked like he was about to cause a funeral if Lockhart didn't stop grinning.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. Alexis wouldn't be surprised if Lockhart ended up dead at the hands, or wand, or potion, of either of them.

"Please, Moony, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron as they left the Great Hall. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.

"Look on the bright side, Tails," said Alexis as the reached the corridor were she would leave them, "at least only Prongs has to worry about dwarves chasing after him."

Harry scowled at his friends laughter. As it would just so happen, Alexis made a very similar scowl five minutes before the end of Potions.

"Oy, you! 'Ex McFurson!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, completely ignoring the glare Snape shot at him for interrupting his class.

"Um, that's not my name," said Alexis quickly returning to her potion.

"'Es it its," said the dwarf in a still louder then needed voice.

"I's got two musical message to delivur to 'Ex McFurson in purson," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here," Alexis hissed, her eyes widening. She turned to Cedric for help but only found a very amused look on his face.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat and gaining the whole class's attention. "Here is your singing valentine:

_Her eyes are as green as the color,_

_Her hair is as black as black,_

_I wish she could see,_

_how much she means to me,_

_Catching the Quaffle like she caught my heart_

_but the Gryffindork will forever be in the dark."_

Alexis felt like dying. The poem was horrible and not to mention insulting!

She looked at Cedric to find him the only one not laughing, however, the moment she made eye contact with him he had to cover his face to hold in his laughter. Even Snape, who had at least the decency to turn away, was shaking with laughter.

"Thanks," Alexis muttered to the dwarf but he didn't leave.

"I's got another," he said rather grumpily. Clearly he found this just as embarrassing as Alexis.

"You don't have too," mumbled Alexis but Snape would have none of it.

"If the dwarf is going to interrupt my class for these retched poems then he better get done with it now," hissed Snape, smirking unpleasantly.

_'Bastard,'_ thought Alexis and Snape's smile widened.

"Right," said the dwarf, "your next singing valentines:

_Her beauty is like a Bludger to my face,_

_I wish I could tell her my feelings and leave no trace,_

_Forever the enemy, _

_a Gryffindork true and true,_

_But I shall wait,_

_For our love is fate._

_Happy Valentines_

_I want to snog you."_

Alexis covered her face and shook her head.

"Please," she said to the dwarf, "for the love of Merlin and all things magical, tell me there isn't anything else."

The dwarf grunted before turning on his heels and leaving much to Alexis's pleasure. Even better was the fact that the bell rang shortly after. Alexis, however, was the last to leave. Many of the girls patted her on the back in sympathy while several of the boys had to run out of the room, afraid they might hurt the second year's feelings from laughing at her. The only good thing that came out of the whole situation was that Snape didn't take any points from Gryffindor because of her.

"It could have been worse, you know," said Cedric, trying to lighten up the mood.

"How?" Alexis asked darkly.

Cedric didn't reply, instead he shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"I asked her by the way," he mumbled, his cheeks instantly turning pink.

"Who?"

"The girl, the one we were talking about the other day," said Cedric still blushing. "Cho Chang. I asked her to go out with me like you said."

Alexis, forgetting her previous embarrassment and her extreme tiredness, started bouncing back and forth on her feet. She began spewing questions like a faucet.

"When? Did she say yes? Did you ask her on a date or to be your girlfriend? Can I meet her? Will she like me? When-"

"Breath, Hex, breath," said Cedric, smiling. He shot his head forward and lifted his eyebrow. "Is that dwarf sitting on Harry?"

Alexis shot her eyes in the direction he was looking. Sure enough, the same dwarf from earlier was sitting on Harry's ankles singing him a song Alexis was too far away to her but could tell was dreadful by the color red Harry was turning. She quickly ran over to him, leaving Cedric by himself to laugh freely. Percy seemed to be trying to shoo people away.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you, Malfoy-"

Alexis caught sight of Draco with Crabbe and Goyle standing across from Harry still laughing at whatever embarrassing poem the dwarf had just finished reading. To her great surprise, Crabbe and Goyle quit laughing the moment they noticed her and backed away sheepishly.

_'Why are they- oh no!' _Alexis thought to herself. She didn't need to worry about figuring out who had sent her those ghastly poems anymore._ 'I'm never going with Draco to his friends' houses ever again...'_

"Alright, Draco you've had your laugh," said Alexis. "Get to class."

Draco, still chuckling, said, "Whatever you say, Alexis," before disappearing up the steps followed by the very nervous Crabbe and Goyle.

"It's okay Prongs," Alexis said as soon as the hallway cleared. "I got two in potions, one from Crabbe and one from Goyle."

Harry' eyes widened as if he was about to laugh before looking at his best friend with pity.

"Sorry, Padfoot, that stinks," he said, standing up. He started picking up his fallen things before saying, "Mine was from Millicent, I think. She kept calling me a Gryffin-"

"A Gryffindork," finished Alexis. "They called me it too."

She started helping Harry pick his things up when she noticed him stuff a very familiar black journal in his bag.

Alexis's eyes widened.

"Well," said Harry, "see you after Charms. Bye Hex!"

Alexis had barely registered her friend's goodbye before he disappeared down the corridor, her mind was set on different matters.

Harry, her best friend, had Tom Riddle's journal. She had to get it back and fast. Unfortunately, that night he decided to write in it.

"Alexis, Alexis, wake up," said Hermione in a whisper. "Come on Padfoot, we're having an emergency Marauder meeting."

Alexis, who had finally fallen asleep for the first time in weeks, woke up with a start when Hermione used her nickname. Whatever Harry wanted to talk about it had to be serious.

"I'll meet you down there Moony," Alexis whispered, pulling herself out of bed. She hurried down stairs only to discover the meeting was about the one thing she didn't want to talk about.

"It was Hagrid, Padfoot. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

Alexis's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day. Tom Riddle had showed Harry his memory. He was trying to trick Harry, confuse him...maybe. Alexis wasn't sure anymore about what Tom was doing. She was too tired to think logically anymore. She listened as her friends bickered over the topic in silence.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people..."

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"Riddle does sound like Percy- who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?" Ron asked.

"But the monster had killed someone, Tails," said Hermione.

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here..."

"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Prongs?"

"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Harry quickly.

Alexis watched her three friends fall silent but said nothing still. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. " Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

"Are you listening to yourselves?" shouted Alexis. "Hagrid is our friend. He didn't do it no matter what that blasted journal said!"

"Padfoot, calm down," said Harry. "We're not saying-"

"No, Harry, listen to me," Alexis snapped. "Throw that journal away, burn it, I don't care, just get rid of it. It's evil. Don't trust it or this Tom Riddle." She picked the journal off the desk and promptly dropped in the trash can. "And keep your plans to yourself. I don't want to hear about them."

She turned on her heels and headed up the stairs to her dorm, trying as hard as she could to forget the energy that was shot threw her when she was holding the journal. Her friends called out after her as quietly as they could but she ignored them. She climbed into her bed and closed her curtains roughly.

_'Alexis...'_

"Go away," Alexis moaned quietly. "I don't want you here Tom Riddle."

She closed her eyes tightly but opened them at the sound of her curtains moving. She had expected to see Hermione or even one of her other roommates coming to apologize or check up on her.

The sight of Tom Riddle standing over her, his tall and very real looking frame leaning eerily over her bed silenced her instantly.

He smiled at her, with a look in his eye that even frightened Alexis.

"But we were just having fun," he sang.

"Go away, go away," she whispered over and over, turning her head away from him. "You're just a memory. You're not real."

"But I am, my dear, I am very real," Tom said and for the first time Alexis realized he had done just that. He was really speaking!

"I do hope you're planing on stealing my journal back from Harry," he said coolly while sitting at the edge of her bed. He placed his hand gently on her knee and she felt it pressing gently against her leg. When she refused to acknowledge him, he took hold of her chin and turned it towards him slowly in an almost careful manner.

Dark grey eyes met bright green ones.

"I- I... I will," said Alexis, surprising herself. Tom, however, smiled kindly at her.

To her great surprise, Tom Riddle, the memory from his own diary, leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"That's my good girl. Now, sleep."

Alexis did just that, her cheek still warm from his touch.

* * *

This was my favorite chapter when it comes to writing. I was listening to Evanescence and their music inspired my creepy meeting with Tom Riddle in the girls dorm(saying it that way just makes it worse doesn't it?)

Anyway, a friend of mine, who's name shall not be mentioned, is a total Ginny and Tom Riddle fan so when she hear I took out Ginny she demanded I let her read all my work first. I'm quite proud to say she told me my relationship between Tom and Alexis is better then most fanfics between Ginny and Tom. I take that as a huge complement coming from her so I just wanted to brag about it a little (hey, I can have my vain moments too!)

Special thanks to **Luna the HP fan **and** Nathaliie** for your amazing reviews!

**Luna the HP fan: **I swear my ribs can't take it anymore but I'm not going to ask you to stop making me laugh. PS my catchphrase is 'that's jello' ;P

**Nathaliie:** I'm glad you like it so much, I'm working hard just for you ;D


	12. Chapter 12

More Tom Riddle and a shot with our favorite, Mr. Swine! Haha so I wrote this really late last night (or early this morning) so my brain may not have been functioning properly. If it doesn't make sense just remember she's under the influence of the diary.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Somewhere New

The next morning Alexis woke up in her own bed, the meeting with Tom Riddle feeling like nothing more then a nightmare. Mind you, a very real nightmare but nonetheless a nightmare. Soon, however, Alexis was able to forget about it- or at least push the nightmare out of her mind for a while- until Harry left Tom Riddle's diary on the Common Room desk.

"Hurry up and take it, Alexis," said Tom, who had appeared right next to her. Thankfully, or unfortunately depending who you asked, it was far too late, or early seeing to was nearly three in the morning, for anyone else to be in there to witness this.

"I don't..." Alexis started, trying hard to resist but failing in the end. She snatched journal. Moving onto the couch, she pressed the journal tightly to her chest as if the very thing was keeping her alive.

Tom let out a soft chuckle, "You could always hug me, I am becoming more real as we speak."

Alexis looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"I don't want..." but before she could continue her words her arms were wrapping around the Slytherin boy. Tom grinned at the look of utter confusion on her face.

"I'm sure you don't," he teased, pulling her closer into the hug.

For the first time in her life since McPherson, Alexis was truly terrified. She had no control over her body!

"What did you do to me?" she hissed, trying to mask her fear with anger. Tom's grin told her she failed.

"Nothing," he said, innocently. "At least, not yet."

Alexis's eyes widened and she tried to pull away but Tom was too strong.

"Let me g-!" Alexis tried to scream but Tom Riddle's hand clamped down over her mouth. He let out a sigh.

"Now, is that anyway to act, my dear?" Tom whispered. "I don't remember you ever shying away from Harry before so why would you do that to me? I know you far better then that boy."

"Leave Harry out of this," Alexis hissed. "Leave all my friends out of this. I don't want any of them dealing with you."

Tom seemed to fain hurt when Alexis finally pulled away from him but the moment he realized it wasn't going to work on her he quickly changed tactics. He began to scowl but immediately changed it to his charming smile.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

Alexis had no time to argue. Tom' hand intertwined with hers before pulling her to her feet and out through the portrait. Side by side, hand in hand, Tom Riddle's teenage self towered over the twelve year old Alexis. Unsurprisingly, Alexis couldn't get away, in fact she couldn't do anything but lean on Tom for support.

She knew she would give anything for a teacher to catch them but it would be her luck that no one saw them. They continued down the stairs in complete silence. When the entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Alexis finally was able to control her body. She made a desperate attempt to run only to find Tom Riddle's arms catching her.

"Now, now, Alexis," he said, chuckling. "Is that any way to act when I want to share something with you? Something no one else but my Ancestors have seen hundreds of years ago?"

"I just want to get away," Alexis hissed, but Tom hushed her.

"Stay still," he ordered. Instantly, Alexis's body stiffened and she stood up perfectly straight, Tom's arms still wrapped around her causally. "I'm going to cover your eyes but I need you to close them, just in case, alright?"

Alexis nodded violently, shaking her head more in the attempt to break free from him then to acknowledge him.

"Good girl." Tom Riddle moved her forward until the stood in front of the broken sink. "Close your eyes now, Alexis."

Alexis did as she was told, seeing she wasn't in a situation to argue. She cold feel Tom smiling at her even then.

"_Open_," Tom literally hissed. A great clamor was made and Alexis was sure the sink had split in two just by the sound she heard. Tom pulled her back, walking backwards easily away from the sink. Suddenly a new noise filled the air, a new and very snake-like noise.

"_Master calls... let me rip them... let me kill them..._" hissed whatever thing had crawled out of what Alexis assumed was a new hole in the wall.

"_Close your eye_," ordered Tom in Parseltongue. This did not make Alexis overly excited to see what the creature was.

"I won't let it hurt you, my dear," Tom whispered in Alexis's ear. "It knows I find you useful and therefore won't attack you."

Alexis didn't bother holding back her snort.

"That makes me feel so much better, Tom."

Once again, Alexis felt Tom Riddle grinning down at her. He removed his hand from her eyes and told her to open them. Slowly, she complied, her eyes filling in horror at the sight of...

Alexis woke up with a start, rolling ungracefully off the Common Room couch. To her great surprise, she was dressed in her Quidditch gear, her broom leaning easily against the chair across from her. The Common Room was silent and- the Common Room was silent? It was only ever silent during-

"The game!" shouted Alexis. She took off running, jumping the last three steps of ever staircase as to hurry up. Just barely, and how so she knew not, she made it into the locker room before Wood could totally come apart.

"Where were you?" he bellowed. "The match is starting in two minutes! You missed the strategies and-"

"I'm sorry Oliver," breathed Alexis, still out of breath. "I'm here though. Let's go win the Cup, alright?"

Unfortunately, that did not seem like a very likely goal. Just then, Professor McGonagall marched on the field holding an enormous purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. Their was a great deal of boos and shouts in reply.

Alexis had never quite seen devastation like she did when she saw Wood's face.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play- the cup- Gryffindor-"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Alexis and Harry over to her.

"Potter, Alexis, I think you'd better come with me..."

Catching sight of Ron she added,

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley..."

Alexis, Harry, and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. To all of their surprise, she didn't lead them to anyone's office but instead towards the hospital wing.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack... another double attack."

"Oh no," Alexis said, her eyes widening with realization. She ran ahead of them, ignoring their protest and calls, before bursting into the hospital wing, her worst fear becoming a reality. "Hermione?"

Falling to her knees next to her petrified friend caused her to shake uncontrollably. She couldn't help but find herself responsible.

'If I had just been there, if I had just been there,' Alexis thought over and over again. Ron and Harry had joined her at the other end of their friend's bed, both in similar states as Alexis.

Professor McGonagall looked like she had questions for them but was in a war with herself on asking them or not. When she finally seemed to have the found the courage to, however, the infirmary doors were thrown open. Three men entered accompanied by the Headmaster. Alexis noticed instantly one was Lucius Malfoy and that the youngest one, the one with the brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and piercing grey eye, was Swine.

She had only met Swine once. It had been the first time she had ever been in Hogwarts, right after McPherson's death. He had tried taking her in to the Ministry but Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Peeves, had stopped him. It was safe to say there was no love loss between the two of them.

As for the third man, Alexis never would have guessed he was the Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He had choppy gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing the strangest clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler. Not what you would expect from the leader of Briton's Wizarding World, and definitely not what you would expect from someone who wanted to kill you before you were even born.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but may we borrow Miss Alexis for the moment?" asked Dumbledore, his voice it's usual pleasant tone but his eyes missing their glimmer.

Ron jumped to his feet, realizing right away what was going on.

"She didn't do it!" he practically shouted. "Hermione was her friend! She would never-"

"Silence boy," snapped Swine. Amazingly enough, he seemed a great deal calmer then he had been the first time, and last time, Alexis met him. He was still a prat, but not a hotheaded one.

"But Hex was with us," said Harry. "Don't-"

Dumbledore raised his hand silencing Harry immediately.

"Miss Alexis, if you please."

Slowly, Alexis rose to her feet. She took one last glance at Hermione before hugging both Harry and Ron. She then followed her Headmaster and his guests all the way to his office in an uncomfortable silence. When they reached it, Lucius was the first to break the silence.

"Well, now that you all have genuinely frightened the girl," he hissed, surprising Alexis with his defensiveness, "why don't we begin?"

"Right," scoffed Swine. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small vial of what looked like water but Alexis highly doubted it was. "This is Veritaserum, a truth serum. You are going to drink it and then answer our questions, got it?"

Alexis kept her jaw from dropping but just barely.

"Is this legal?" she asked. The look they all gave her told her no. "No way, no."

She stumbled backwards to leave but Swine had her by the arm in a second.

"Please, Carter," said Lucius, "she just a child. Did you expect her to react differently?"

"I expect her to do as she's told," Swine snapped back, dragging the protesting Alexis forward.

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore, "if you had explained to her that Mr. Malfoy is here to make sure no question not retaining to the problem at hand were asked, she wouldn't of panicked."

"Professor," Alexis pleaded. "Do I have to do this? I mean, you know I didn't hurt anyone, I'm not the Heir! I can't be my parents were followers of Voldemort, not Salazaar Slytherin's kids!"

"I know you would never harm a fellow student unless provoked," said Dumbledore, "and even if provoked you would never attempt to seriously harm them. I, however, have no say in the matter. As of right now I am no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts, meaning the school is now under the Ministry's control. I am merely her to keep things in order until the Minister leaves."

_'In other words, your watching out for me when they do this,'_ Alexis thought to herself but the faint smile on Dumbledore's face made her feel like he had heard her.

"Okay," Alexis said calmly. "But I can already tell you you're going to be disappointed, Cornelius."

Alexis had said the Minister's first name so casually, that Swine and him were too distracted to realize she had taken the Veritaserum and downed it in a single gulp.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Right," said Swine. "What is your name."

"Alexis."

"What is your full name," Swine corrected.

"I don't know," said Alexis. "I am called a McPherson but I was never adopted or born one. So my name is just Alexis until you reveal to me who my parents are."

"Smartalec," grumbled Swine. "Do you hate Muggleborns?"

"No."

For some reason her answer surprised both Swine and Fudge but the questions continued.

"Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is located?"

"No."

"Do you approve of the Heir's actions?"

"No."

"Are you the Heir?"

"Definitely not."

"What-"

"I think you've asked enough questions, Minister," said Dumbledore. "She clearly doesn't know and isn't the Heir."

For the first time, Cornelius Fudge spoke in Alexis's presence.

"Yes, well, I suppose you're free to go," he said, his eyes never even looking in her direction.

Alexis bowed awkwardly at him before turning to leave. She was halfway to the door when she turned on her heels and said, "Have you questioned Hagrid about the Chamber yet or are you afraid to discover he was wrongly accused?"

"How do you know-?" started Fudge because Swine himself was confused.

"A little old journal I own told me."

Raising a eyebrow in what Alexis guessed was either amusement or confusion, Lucius said, "I'm afraid your friend Hagrid has already been taken to Azkaban until further proof shows him as innocent."

"But-" Alexis started but she quickly stopped. Bowing her head she walked calmly out of the room.

Once to door blocked their view of her however, Alexis took off running. She felt guilt for the petrified students in the hospital wing and even though she answered the questions truthfully she felt like she was lying. She needed to think, to recap, to- she needed that blasted journal!

Realizing it was most likely in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she continued to sprint through the halls until she reached it.

"Myrtle, are you here?" Alexis called out when she entered. There was no answer just as she had hoped. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of Tom Riddle's diary lying in the broken sink beckoning to her.

"Tom," she whispered, running her hand down the cover.

"I'm here, my dear," sang the very familiar voice. Alexis turned around to see him standing behind her smiling his usual smile. He pulled her into a hug and Alexis accepted it, her mind clear of all her accusations towards him.

"I can't remember, Tom," Alexis mumbled into his sleeve. "I can't remember our last few meetings- only bits of them."

"Hmm? Like what, Alexis, what do you remember?"

"I remember hugging you," she said. "I also remember you talking to me by my bed. I remember you covering my eyes and showing me something that was your ancestors but I don't remember what." Alexis let out a sigh. "I'm becoming very forgetful. I can't remember why I cared more about Harry and Ron and Hermione's opinions over yours. I can't remember... I can't remember Tom."

"I know my dear, I know," said Tom.

"No, I mean I can't remember Tom McPherson," corrected Alexis. "I thought he meant so much more... I can't remember."

Tom Riddle smiled at her.

"You don't need to remember them, Alexis," he said releasing her from his grip only to take her hand. "You want to forget about them. Remember only me, just me."

"Mm k," Alexis mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I'm going to take you somewhere new but first you need to make another note, okay?" Tom whispered. Alexis just nodded her head lazily. She had no idea what he meant by another note. Had she already made one?

Alexis didn't worry about this for long. In fact, she didn't even worry about what she was writing either, all she cared about was doing what Tom said.

That's why when Peeves saw her writing on the wall, she didn't notice him fly off to get help. After all, she had written something rather dramatic.

'**HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER**'

* * *

Cliffhanger anyone? I hope everyone understands what's going on with Alexis, though I wish I had a better way to explain it. Tom Riddle's diary has long taken hold of Alexis and now she can't think straight without Tom's permission. Will she break away from the Horcrux's control or the unwilling assistant in bringing the Dark Lord back? Tune in next chapter!

right, _anyway, _thanks for the review **Nathaliie **and** Luna the HP fan!**

**Nathaliie: **I'm glad you like it!**  
**

**Luna the HP fan: **sadly those were very genuine love letters to Alexis thus the reason for their awfulness (I mean this is Crabbe and Goyle were talking about) but I couldn't make the so horrible they weren't even a little funny. They had to be bad enough to make Snape laugh, remember? Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one did it justice. (I really want that basket ;P)**  
**

please review and ask questions if you need to, thanks!

DCF


	13. Chapter 13

A long chapter, yeah! I worked really hard on this one so that Harry was still, well, Harry but Alexis had her major moments too, if not more.

I would also like to applaud **Nathaliie** for reasons later in this story

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13: The Chamber of Secrets

Alexis didn't know what was going on for the longest time. She felt a peaceful kind of numbness surrounding her body when ever Tom Riddle told her to do something and a great desire to do what ever he asked. She held his hand as the made their way through the secret passage and leaned against his arm when they walked through the tunnels.

However, these feelings started to dwindle at the sight of two colossal doors with two silver snakes intertwined on the middle of them. By the time Tom had opened it with Parseltongue and pulled her down the long corridor into what she could safely assume was the Chamber of Secrets, Alexis had come to her senses. She made an attempt at escaping only to be pulled back and twirled around in a dance.

"It feels so good to be young doesn't it, my dear?" Tom sang, spinning her once more. "I almost forgot what it felt like."

He laughed before he started humming a song and swaying Alexis back and forth in his arms. Something about how happy he was scared Alexis- a lot.

"What did you do to me?" she finally asked. "Why couldn't I think straight or act on my own?"

"Easy," Tom said, smiling once more. "I was taking control of you through my diary. Every time you wrote in it, every memory you shared, every feeling, it made me stronger and connected us." Placing his chin on the top of her head, he continued, "And I must say, I've become quite attached to you, my dear."

"But how did you-"

"That part wasn't easy I'm afraid," Tom stated, his eyes losing most of their mirth. "You're such a strong witch, it would have taken me a matter of days to take control of a normal wizard but you," he looked kindly at her, smiling, "you're far from normal aren't you? Even now you fight with me."

"I don't understand what you want though," snapped Alexis. "Why are you attacking Muggleborns?"

"What I want?" pondered Tom aloud. "No one has really asked, they never really needed to I suppose, but because you're so curious and have behaved so well I'll answer you. I am doing my ancestor's work of clearing his school of Mudbloods but what I want is simple. I want to live again, Alexis. I want to return to the place of power I once held; I want to rid the world of Muggles and Mudbloods alike; I want to kill the boy who defeated me eleven years ago and I will do just that once this transformation is complete."

Alexis's eyes widened. "What transformation?"

Tom Riddle bit his lip. He looked just as nervous now as he had in his headmaster's office. Alexis tried to back away from him but his grip was too strong and she was suddenly very weak. She became very lightheaded before collapsing in his arms, unable to stand on her own two feet anymore. What was happening to her became too real too fast.

"I wish you didn't have to die, my dear, I really do, but it is the only way I can return," Tom said, genuine sadness in his voice. He kissed Alexis gently on the forehead, her eyesight blurry. "Please understand, I must return."

"I'm...I'm not afraid to die," whispered Alexis.

A soft chuckle escaped Tom Riddle's lips. "No, I suppose you're not. Go to sleep, Alexis."

"No," said Alexis. She was still trying to fight, to break her connection to the diary and Tom. "Harry... I need to stay for Harry... You'll kill him... You're Volde... I can't... I won't let... Let you..."

Alexis slipped into a new embrace as her body left Tom Riddle's arms. It was strange, the feeling of death, but not as strange as what she found there.

"Hello, Hex," said McPherson as Alexis's eyes fluttered open. She slowly took in her surroundings. She was back at McPherson and her cabin, lying peacefully on their old, blue, leather couch. McPherson sat next to her, his Chimera tattoo running around on his right wrist. He looked just like he did the last time she had seen him alive. His brown hair was short but just long enough to cover his beautiful blue eyes slightly at the angle he was looking at her.

"Tom?" Alexis asked, her eyes on the verge of tears. McPherson smiled sweetly at her. "Am I dead?"

"No," McPherson replied rather hastily. "No, Hex, you're not dead. You're fighting him still."

"Oh," said Alexis. Immediately, she threw her arms around McPherson and hugged him.

"I missed you too," he said with a chuckle. "But you have to go back soon, Alexis. You'll die if you don't."

"But-"

"No buts, Hex," said McPherson. "Harry is coming for you so you can't just give up now, not with how strong you've been so far. It's not like you to do that."

Alexis nodded her head in understanding but she still had one question.

"Where are we, Tom?"

McPherson gave her his famous tooth grin and said, "No bloody idea, honestly. I think it's your subconscious, seeing that I've been here ever since that blasted book pushed me back here."

"So, we're in my mind?" asked Alexis, her eyebrow raising into her hairline. "How?"

"How do you think, Hex?" McPherson teased. "You are a witch, remember?"

Alexis nodded her head. "Magic."

Smiling at the girl's innocence, McPherson bent down and gently kissed Alexis's cheek.

"Bye, Hex," he said still smiling. "And I would hurry up and get that tattoo if I were you. This whole bloody mess could have been avoided if you had."

Alexis stuck out her tongue and grumbled, "You're the one who said I needed to wait until I was older."

"Well you're older now," replied McPherson. "Now wake up, Harry's waiting for you."

Nodding her head once more, Alexis closed her eyes. The feeling of warmth left her and she was now laying on a cold stone floor. Someone was calling her. She opened her eyes but her vision was still blurry. Someone was taking her into their arms, their hair dark and shaggy.

_'Riddle? No, green eyes...'_

"Alexis, don't be dead, please don't be dead... Alexis, please wake up," the green eyed boy muttered desperately, shaking Alexis.

"Harry?" she breathed. She wasn't even sure if she said it loud enough for him to hear her but when he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug she took the safe bet and thought he had.

"You're still alive, Hex, you're still alive," cried Harry, happily.

Alexis wanted more then anything to hug her best friend back but she was so weak. She decided it would be best to conserve energy for when Tom Riddle came back.

Speaking of Riddle...

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry jumped to his feet at the sight of Riddle's memory.

"Tom- Tom Riddle," he stuttered.

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What d'you mean by that?" Harry said desperately. "She's not going to- she's not -?"

Riddle said nothing, his eyes moving now from Harry down to Alexis. When Alexis met his gaze, he gave her a faint smile, which quickly turned into a scowl when Harry spoke again.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed to the diary lying only inches out of Alexis's reach. It was wide open, it's pages covered with words that faded in and out as if the book was breathing.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment... Please, help me."

Tom Riddle, however, did not move. He instead stared at Alexis and Harry both, an unknown look in his eye.

"Harry..." Alexis forced the word out. "Your wand, Harry... Riddle..."

Harry shot his head at Riddle to find him smiling mockingly, Harry's wand twirling in his hand.

"Oh, it's Riddle now, Alexis?" he teased. "Whatever you want, my dear."

"Listen," said Harry urgently, ignoring whatever argument Riddle was trying to start. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes-"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

"What d'you mean?" Harry said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it-"

"You won't be needing it," Tom said, his eyes finally returning to Harry.

"What d'you mean, I won't be-?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later-"

"We're going to talk now," snapped Riddle, a scowl crossing his face at Harry's lack of respect for him.

Harry glared at him. More then anything, Alexis wanted to tell him to run but her mind was barely able to stay conscious.

"How did Hex get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. Don't you agree, Alexis?"

Alexis shot him a look she hoped resembled a glare. She was too tired to know for sure.

Riddle continued, "I suppose the real reason Alexis is like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger. Mind you, she had done all of this before she knew what she was doing, but the results are the same."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. `My diary. My dear Alexis had been writing in it, telling me all her whole life story- how she was the child of a Deatheater, how she was raised by a stranger who refused to tell her about her parents, how -" Riddle's eyes glinted "- how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever truly be there for her..."

The whole time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost envious glare to them.

"I was rather surprised on how interesting her life was, nothing like what a normal twelve year old girl goes through," he went on, his eyes flashing towards Alexis once more. "So much tragedy, so much adventure. I'll admit I was intrigued by you Alexis, which only made it easier for me to connect with you though it was still a very difficult task. You would have been such a talented witch, a real pity you will never prove me right."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry, tightening his grip on Alexis. Tom Riddle scowled.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle. "Alexis opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered. He looked into Alexis's heavy eyes, his own looking rather betrayed. Suddenly he snapped his head up and glared at Tom Riddle. "You tricked her somehow! You did this!"

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. When I showed her the memory I showed you of Hagrid, she seemed to put two and two together. She tried to get rid of me, throw me away, and that's where you come in."

Alexis took her best friend's hand and squeezed it weakly, earning another scowl from Tom Riddle.

"You see, Alexis told me all about you, Harry," continued Riddle once more. "Your whole fascinating history, although it took a great deal of prying. She almost seemed to forget she was friends with the Boy Who Lived and not some shaggy hair boy, but I knew I had to find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him."

Riddle laughed at him.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student... on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls... but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippetto keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed... Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did ..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," snapped Harry.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again-"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been you."

Harry blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," said Riddle, rolling his eyes rather impatiently. "Unfortunately, Alexis figure this out the moment she saw you with my diary. She tried to make you get ride of it, to throw it away, but my hold on her was already too strong. All it took was for her to touch my diary and I was back in control of her life."

Harry squeezed Alexis's hand tightly.

"Hex, I'm so-"

"I knew the best way to get you down her was to attack that Mudblood girl and take Alexis," cut in Riddle. "You would be too confused to think straight, to put the pieces together like your little friend."

"Harry..." Alexis whispered. "Run, Harry... He's Voldemort... He's going to... to kill you..."

Harry looked up at Tom Riddle to find an amused look on his face.

"I told you she was a smart witch," he said quietly. "She knew I will one day become the greatest wizard of all time for quite some time now. I had to keep pushing the though out of her brain to keep her from telling you."

Harry forced himself to speak.

"You're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest wizard in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days-"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly scowl once again.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true.

Then Alexis had to close her eyes. She could hear music, beautiful music, but she had no idea where it was coming from. She only opened her eyes when something cloth-like landed on her chest.

Opening her eyes, Alexis discovered the Sorting Hat laying on her stomach and a phoenix pendent on Harry's shoulder. She could hear laughing, Riddle's most likely, and what she assumed were insults but she couldn't make out anything. Her whole body felt cold and when Harry rose to his feet to run she felt grateful, that is, until she saw a giant emerald green snake chasing after him.

_'A basilisk,'_ Alexis thought, her mind swirling.

_'Yes, Hex,'_ said McPherson_. 'A basilisk.'_

"Tom, you're back," Alexis breathed, unaware that the phoenix had gouged out the eyes of the snakelike creature. "Am I dying again?"

_'Just keep fighting, Hex,' _said McPherson, clearly skipping over Alexis's question._ 'You have to destroy the journal.'_

"But..." Alexis started but shrugged her shoulders in the end. "Mmmk."

She started crawling towards the Tom Riddle's diary. When she reached it, her eyes caught the sight of Harry stabbing the blind basilisk through the roof of its mouth.

"Harry!" Alexis called, the sight of blood pouring out of his arm sending her into a panic.

"Hex, I..."

The boy stumbled a few steps before falling to his knees. In his hand was a basilisk fang which he had just pulled out of his arm.

"No..." whimpered Alexis. She hardly saw the grin that slipped onto Tom Riddle's face or the Phoenix taking the fang from Harry. She only saw her friend dying.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

"No!" shouted Alexis. Two sets of eyes fell on her: one stuck in a hazy trance, the other glowing with surprise. In one of her hands was a basilisk fang and in the other was the diary.

"Goodbye, Tom," she whispered before putting all her strength into stabbing the fang through the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary like a waterfall, streaming all over Alexis's robes, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then- he was gone and there was silence. Silence except for the steady dripping of ink still oozing from the diary.

Almost immediately, Alexis felt life slip back into her body, though evidently not fast enough, for when she rose to her feet and ran to Harry she stumbled quite a few times.

She wrapped her arms around her friend, covering him with ink as he covered her with blood.

"Don't go, Harry," Alexis begged. "Please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Hex..." whispered Harry faintly. The Phoenix flew down and landed on his arm.

"Don't be sorry..." whispered Alexis. "I should be sorry. I never meant for this, any of this, to happen. I... I didn't..." For a moment Alexis's eyes lit up. "I didn't tell him our names."

"What?" said Harry groggily. For someone who was dying, he sounded rather amused.

"I didn't tell him about Prongs and Padfoot and them," Alexis rambled, ignoring the crying Phoenix on Harry's still wounded arm. "I didn't tell him about the Mirror, I didn't tell him you were my first kiss or that-"

"Padfoot," cut in Harry. "Fawkes, the Phoenix, he, he's crying. He's crying on my wound."

"But- Harry, he's healing you!" exclaimed Alexis.

Sure enough, the Phoenix moved his head and Harry's wound, or lack of wound more like it, became visible.

"Oh no..." Alexis said suddenly.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Harry said, trying very hard to lighten the mood as the rose to their feet.

"I petrified Moony," stated Alexis. "She's going to be so pissed."

"That's what you're afraid of?" chuckled Harry. "Just imagine what McGonagall is going to say."

"I am," said Alexis, her eyes wide. "She's going to be furious we wasted so much ink."

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at his his best friend as they dragged themselves out of the Chamber. Alexis was wearing the Sorting Hat, which covered her eyes making it hard to see, and kept talking to both the Hat and Harry while Harry carried the sword he used to kill the basilisk like it was nothing more then a baseball bat. It came as no surprise to either of them when Ron gave them puzzling looks before hugging them.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Padfoot is okay! I've got her!"

The two heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.

"Hex!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How - what - where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Alexis.

"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself.

"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand. His eyes moved to the hat on Alexis's head. "And is that the Sorting Hat?"

"We can explain later," said Alexis. "I for one would rather not spend anymore time down here then need be - is that Professor Lockhart?"

Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting near the end of a large pipe, humming placidly to himself. He looked up at the sudden noise and waved childishly.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

Alexis lifted her eyebrow.

"No," she said, "why do you ask?"

"Well you seemed to come through the door without having to knock," replied Lockhart simply. "Mother always says knock if you don't live there."

"_Right_," said Alexis, clicking her tongue. "Tails?"

It was all she had to say before Ron gave her and Harry and explanation. Lockhart's wand, or rather Ron's wand that Lockhart had taken, backfired when he attempted to use a memory charm on them, causing his lack of memories and the giant rock slide that originally had blocked their path.

"So _anyway_," said Alexis, wanting to changed to topic off the now bouncing git in front of her. "How are we going to get out of here? Climb?"

Before either boy could answer her, Fawkes flew in front of Harry, waving his long golden tail feathers. Alexis and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold..." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-"

"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Padfoot, grab my hand, Tails grab Padfoot's free hand, Lockhart-"

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ron's other hand."

Tucking the sword into his belt, Harry motioned Alexis to do the same with the Sorting Hat but she refused.

"I'm sure the hat knows better then to fall off my head, Prongs," Alexis teased before taking her two friends' hands. "Shall we be off?"

Grinning, Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers. Almost immediately the three friends and their deranged teacher were flying through the air, up high towards the surface again. They could hear Lockhart dangling below them, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" before all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Yeah, Myrtle," said Alexis, "I would prefer a hug."

Once again, Alexis gave the ghost girl an awkward hug before Myrtle let out a squeal and did the same thing to Harry.

"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Prongs! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you!"

"Shut it," snapped Harry offensively. "I can barely deal with Millicent liking me."

"It's better then Crabbe and Goyle," Alexis muttered. She went to pat her best friend on the back but decided against it. The two of them were already covered with enough slime, ink, and blood as it was and she didn't need to make it worse.

"Where now?" said Ron, with a raised eyebrow to his friends. Harry pointed.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" Harry asked.

Alexis and Ron shrugged.

"Troll Bogeys!" exclaimed Lockhart. The three Gryffindors gave him a queer look only to drop their jaw as the door opened.

"Troll bogeys," scoffed Ron as the climbed the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's office. "Why troll bogeys?"

"It's Dumbledore, remember?" said Alexis with a shrug.

They stood frozen outside the door for a moment before Harry knocked and pushed it open.

* * *

One(or two, I'm fickle like that) more Chapter(s)! I love the reviews guys and I hope this chapter is worthy of your approval, Merlin knows how long it took. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so please Review! Oh, and yes, I was making Tom Riddle come off as possessive or at least I went for that. It's suppose to be creepy.

**Nathaliie**: you, my dear, posses the Inner Eye ;-)  
**morry.81**: I'm glad you like it hopefully you liked this chapter too!

Review! Review! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

So one more after this.

Sorry it took so long, hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Sword, the Hat, the Journal, and the Lockhart

For a moment there was silence as Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and, in Alexis and Harry's case, blood. Then there was cursing. A lot of cursing.

"Damn it, lass!"

It was Mad-Eye Moody, who had finally stopped cursing to make actual words. His real and magical eye crossed over each of them before settling on Alexis. Beside him was Professor Snape, who's eyes seemed to do the same as Moody's only to continually sway back in forth between Alexis and Harry.

Alexis and Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. It was quite evident she had been worried about them.

"Hi," said Alexis, sheepishly waving at her professors and uncle.

_'Hi?' _thought Harry._ 'Of all the things to say, you chose hi?'_

Very slyly Alexis elbowed her best friend right before Moody spewed out a bucket more of curse words. By the time he was finished all three second years were blushing terribly and Lockhart was in awe.

"Now," huffed Moody, "how the blasted devil did you escape?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

"Um," said Alexis. She looked at Harry but found it rather difficult to see him through the Sorting Hat so she took it off. She twisted it nervously in her hands before it snapped at her and she stopped. "Sorry."

"We're waiting," snapped Snape dryly.

Hesitating only slightly, Alexis and Harry walked up to the Headmaster's desk and deposited the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Tom Riddle's diary.

Then together, Alexis and Harry, with some thrown in parts by Ron, started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour they spoke into the rapt silence taking turns explaining each side of what happened: Harry told them about hearing the disembodied voice, and Alexis told them about discovering that the diary held Tom Riddle's memories. Harry told them how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes, and Alexis told them how she started to realize she was only sleep walking when students were getting petrified. She told them how she tried getting ride of the diary, and Harry told them how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died. Harry told them how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom, and Alexis explained how not only was Harry right but how Tom Riddle was able to trick the previous headmaster into thinking he knew nothing about it...

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted them as they paused, "so you found out where the entrance was -breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive?"

"Well, professor," said Harry. "That's even more confusing."

"Yeah, you said it," mumbled Alexis. She kept her eyes on anything or anyone other then Moody.

_'He's going to think you're hiding something if you keep doing that,'_ warned McPherson.

_'I am hiding something though,'_ Alexis snapped back.

"... And when I reached her she didn't have a pulse and then suddenly she did," said Harry, having carried on with the story without her.

"You were dead but came back?" McGonagall asked, seven sets of eyes falling on Alexis.

"He said he thought we were in my subconscious," said Alexis. "He said I wasn't dead but I would be if I didn't wake up. So I woke up, and then I saw Harry next to me."

More then anything, Alexis wanted to continue on with the story but was greatly disappointed when Snape asked, "Who is this he you speak of?"

Unintentionally, Alexis made eye contact with Moody, his face falling emotionless.

_'He already knows,'_ Alexis thought before looking way.

"Tom McPherson," she stated. "I can, usually at least, talk to him even though he's gone."

"Usually?" questioned McGonagall.

"The diary made it impossible for a long time," said Alexis. "But when I woke up in the Chamber after talking to him, he was able to come back. In my head that is."

There was a very uncomfortable silence in the room in which all eyes were on Alexis. It made her very uneasy, but Harry squeezing her hand had continued the story. When they were finished Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Alexis, with only his memories in a mere diary. Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen."

"So the diary is proof she didn't do those wretched things on her own free will?" asked McGonagall. She sounded beyond eager for the answer to be a yes.

"Quite," answered Moody for the Headmaster. "The dark magic still radiates off the bloody thing."

"Wait a minute," said Alexis shaking her head. "You all knew Tom Riddle was Voldemort?"

The four adults nodded.

"Don't you think, I don't know," said Ron with a shrug, "that that should be public knowledge?"

"Yeah," said Alexis rather pissed. "I would have turned the fucking thing in."

"Language," whispered Ron.

"I NEARLY DIED! I WILL NOT WATCH MY _FUCKING_ LANGUAGE RIGHT NOW!" snapped Alexis, sending the paper around her in every direction.

Moody cleared his throat, or tried to anyways, clearly entertained by his niece's outbreak.

"Might I ask where you found Riddle's diary?" said McGonagall.

"I didn't find it," said Alexis, bluntly.

The last thing she wanted to do was cause Lucius trouble because of this. Surely he hadn't known what the journal was... but it did explain why Dobby had stolen it and why Dobby tried keeping her and Harry away from Hogwarts. No, Lucius was not a bad guy. He wasn't like the other Ministry workers, he had just made a mistake. He hadn't meant for this to happen, surely he hadn't.

"It found me," she lied in the end.

Evidently the lie worked, however, and Snape quickly excused himself from the room.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, moving to the door. She disappeared down the stairs almost joyfully.

"As for you, Miss Alexis," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "I believe it would be best if your uncle accompanies you to the hospital wing for a quick checkup. You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice- I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

The three Gryffindors shared a grin at these words.

"Hermione!" they shouted together. Dumbledore beamed their enthusiasm.

"They are healthy as always," he said with another smile.

"Right," said Moody. "We going or what?"

"I wish to speak to you afterwards, of course, Alexis," added Dumbledore. Alexis nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes, professor."

With a quick hug from both Harry and Ron and a strange pat on the head from Lockhart, Alexis descended the spiral staircase, Moody right on her heels. They had just reached the bottom step when Moody spoke.

"You really are something, you know that?"

Alexis was surprise by his words.

"Is that a complement?" she teased. "Because if it is, we're going to have to work on that."

Moody scowled and mumbled something about not knowing if he could deal with this kid all summer if she was always so arrogant. He was stopped suddenly when Alexis hugged him.

"You're lucky I didn't hex you into next week," grumbled Moody, but whatever effect his words were supposed to have on Alexis didn't work because he hugged her back.

"Oh shut up and admit you were worried," said Alexis.

Moody let out his usual creepy chuckle before breaking their hug. "You, lass, are going to be a handful this summer, aren't you?"

"Does that mean I get to stay with you?" said Alexis surprised.

Moody answered her with his famous frightening smile.

"Great 'cause I'm getting a tattoo," said Alexis. She didn't have to look at her uncle to know what expression he was making. "Don't worry, it's a memory tattoo, Tom made it."

Moody made a grunting sound that told Alexis a better explanation was needed but before she could speak again Alexis was being twirled in the air by a pair of semi-transparent arms.

"Tickled dragons, you're okay!" exclaimed Peeves, who had now become completely visible. "I saw you writing on the wall and I knew you were bewitched so I chased down Potter but you were already gone! I couldn't follow them through the tunnel. Diggory was in a panic when he found out you had been taken and-"

"Peeves, don't let go," said Alexis.

"Of course not, Hex," said Peeves, surprised.

"Good, because we're fifty feet up in the air and I don't have my broomstick."

Sure enough Peeves had lifted Alexis so high in the air that she could touch the ceiling of the hospital wing. Smiling gingerly, Peeves returned her to the ground before releasing her.

"Hex!"

Alexis looked over Peeves' shoulder to see Hermione climbing out of her bed, grinning. Alexis couldn't help but to grin back.

"Hiya, Moony! Enjoy your beauty sleep?" Alexis teased as the two friends embraced in a hug.

Afterwards, while Madam Pomfrey was checking for any injures casting several cleaning spells on her and her filthy, tattered robes, Alexis explained what had happened to Hermione. She restarted several times when more students were unpetrified before finally starting with the first attack. Moody watched on in amusement, which could easily have been taken as annoyance by people who didn't know him (and Alexis liked to think she did), while Peeves somersaults, unable to hide his joy from finding out Alexis was safe.

"...and then Fawkes led us to the Headmaster's office and- Ron!"

Ron came trudging into the hospital wing still covered in filth, Gilderoy Lockhart right on his heels smiling pleasantly.

"How'd you get clean?" he asked but quickly forgot his question when he saw Hermione. "Mo-Hermione!"

"Ronald!" Hermione squealed and the two best friends hugged. "Alexis told me what happened, you and Harry are incredibly stupid!... But incredibly brave as well."

There was a slight blush forming on both faces of Alexis's friends, making her for the first time since she started going to Hogwarts uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and asked Ron where Harry was.

"Dumbledore is still talking to him," he replied. "He asked me to send you back up after I dropped Lockhart off."

"Aren't you coming back up too?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, he just wants to see you and Harry. I'd hurry if I were you, the feast is starting soon."

Nodding, Alexis hugged her friends one last time before saying goodbye to Moony and heading off for the Headmaster's office. She didn't make very far however. Just as she was turning to take the stair to the sixth floor, Alexis quite literally ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"Alexis," said Lucius, his voice rather- worried? "You're alright?"

"Yes," said Alexis, surprised to see Draco's father here at this hour. "Harry saved me, then I saved him, of course. Couldn't let him have something over me could I?"

She has meant the last part as a joke but it did not seem to have its attended effect on Mr. Malfoy. Instead he just looked twice as, well, Alexis wasn't sure but it wasn't his usual composure. When he squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled faintly at her, Alexis knew he felt responsible for what had happened, his pride, however, prevented him from voicing this feeling.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I didn't tell them you gave it to me. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

She hugged him, which was a surprise to the very prim and proper Pureblood, but he tried to make it less awkward by backing her on the back in return. Smiling, Alexis broke off into a run up the stairs.

"Tell Narcissa I said hi!" she called out without looking back. Then, as if as an after thought, she said, "And tell Dobby I said hi too!"

If Alexis had looked back she would have seen Lucius scowl but she didn't and instead continued her way up to the Headmaster's office, grinning.

* * *

One more chapter I think, just the feast, going home, and of course the TALK with Dumblebee, my home G! Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**Emily Is Me:** I'm glad you enjoyed both books especially the last chapter. I hope this chapter was up to your standards as well.

**Nathaliie: **As always, thank you kindly for the review!

**Luna the HP fan:** Glad you liked it and my speech for this award shall be, I want to thank Christian Coulson for making Tom Riddle look exactly like what I expected a possessive sociopath to look like. I couldn't have done this without you ;D

More reviews guys, it always makes getting started on the next chapter easier! Thanks so much for following for so long!

DCF


	15. Chapter 15

And now ladies and germs, I give you the final chapter of Alexis Lestrange and the Diary of Tom Riddle...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Surrey

"Ah, Alexis, glad you could join us again,"said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "I've just sent off a letter to Azkaban request in our gamekeeper back."

"Why do I doubt it was really a request?" said Alexis. She caught sight of Harry looking at his now clean robes.

_'Dumbledore used the cleaning spell, huh?' _she thought. She was surprised when Harry jumped and looked at her wide eye.

_'I can hear your thoughts.'_

Now it was Alexis's turn to go wide eye. McPherson could send thoughts into others mind but Alexis could only ever read them. Had her mind reading abilities developed?

"Harry," said Dumbledore with another smile. "If you wouldn't mind returning the sword and going to the Great Hall. I'm sure the feast is about to begin and I need to talk to Alexis."

Harry nodded before returning the sword to the desk.

"Yes, Professor," he said but stopped when he reached Alexis. Giving her a hug he whispered, "Wait for you outside, Padfoot?"

"If you'd be so kind, Prongs," Alexis whispered back with a smile.

With a quick wave goodbye, Harry disappeared behind the door, leaving Alexis and Professor Dumbledore alone in the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drop?"

Alexis looked at her Headmaster with an amused expression. She had come to realize he only started conversations with offering candy when he thought she wasn't going to be comfortable with it.

_'Pretty sweet of you, old man,' _Alexis thought to herself and Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"You can do it too," said Alexis. "Read minds I mean."

Professor Dumbledore said nothing. Instead he walked over to the fireplace. He looked at Alexis still smiling, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Legilimency is a very difficult ability to master, Alexis," said Dumbledore, taking a seat in a golden armchair and motioning for Alexis to do the same. "Very few have ever mastered it actually. It takes years, many, many years, and then most who learn it still have to cast an incantation to, as you say, read minds."

"But I've always been able to do it," said Alexis, sitting across from her Headmaster. "I mean, read thoughts anyway. Tom never taught me, I just, well, I just knew. He did it too except he could talk to me without me reading his mind."

"Tom McPherson, like yourself, inherited his gift of Legilimency," said Dumbledore. "Unlike you, however, Tom began training to improve his ability because he knew it could do far more then read the thoughts of those of his choosing. Legilimency allows you to navigate through the many layers of a person's mind. Thoughts, emotions, memories, everything is visible to those who possess this ability. Some, a very few, can even influence the mind they invade and send its owner into madness."

Alexis blinked at her Headmaster, surprised.

"Do you understand the seriousness of this, Alexis?" said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye all but gone. "It is very important you keep your gift a secret. I know you will not abuse it, well no more then a child would" - he chuckled softly, clearing the room of its tense air if only for a moment- "but if the Ministry discovers it..."

He didn't finish, knowing full well Alexis understood what he was talking about.

Alexis shifted in her seat uncomfortable. She had listened very closely to Dumbledore's words and knew she had not miss heard him.

"You said I inherited my gift," she said.

"I did," agreed Dumbledore.

"So that means one of my parents were Legilimens too, right?" said Alexis, getting a little antsy because of her headmaster's dismissive behavior.

"It is likely," said Dumbledore. He wasn't denying what he had said earlier but he wasn't admitting it either. "But they would not have had to inherited it as well."

"So," said Alexis, hesitating only slightly, "who else can do Legilimency besides us?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled again.

"Strange how your ability matured after your encounter with Tom Riddle's diary," he said, turning his attention to the flames of the fire. "Have you noticed any other changes in your magical abilities?"

"Yes, sir," said Alexis with a nod. She highly doubted pressing Dumbledore for information on her parents would work so she wasn't going to bother. "I can understand Parseltongue. To-Riddle said it was a bonus for doing what I was doing. I think he was talking about writing in the journal but I'm not sure. Was I, I mean, were we becoming one person? Was he going to possess me and that's why I was gaining his... gifts?"

"In a sense, Tom Riddle is apart of you now," said Dumbledore. "He transferred some of his own powers to you through his diary similar to how he transferred some of his power to Harry the night he tried to kill him."

"So Riddle was a Legilimens too then," mumbled Alexis. She looked up to find her headmaster staring at her. "Are these new powers permanent?"

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore. He returned his attention to the fireplace once more, leading to a long, drawn out pause.

Finally, without looking at Alexis, Dumbledore spoke once more.

"How much did Mr. McPherson tell you about the night he rescued you, Ms. Alexis?"

"Not much, sir," said Alexis, not knowing where this conversation was going. "He told me he was sent to kill me but couldn't bring himself to do it. I tried prying more information from him every once and awhile but he never said anything else."

"When it was discovered that your mother was with child, Millicent Bagnold was the Minister of Magic," said Dumbledore, the flames of the fire reflecting in his eyes. "She placed Cornelius, who at the time was her Junior Minister, in charge of dealing with the situation. In turn, Cornelius called forth those he thought would be the best to guide him in the decision."

Alexis looked at her headmaster and felt a lump forming in her throat. There was no more twinkle in his eye, nor was there an amused expression on his face. For the first time Alexis was seeing Professor Dumbledore for the old man he really was and he looked very old indeed.

"It was a heated debate on what to do with you," said Dumbledore, "but in the end Cornelius left it up to only one of us to decide."

"You," said Alexis, the lack of emotion in her voice surprising even herself. "He let you to choose."

"Yes, and I will not deny I chose death, no matter how cryptic I said it, I chose death for an unborn child," said Dumbledore, his voice just barely over a whisper. He had yet to look Alexis in the eyes again even as he continued, "I was afraid, you see. I had made the mistake of choosing life before and the idea of history repeating itself again frightened me. Funny how at my age I have more fears now then I did as a child."

There was another long pause before either of them spoke.

"I forgive you," whispered Alexis.

"That is not something I deserve, I'm afraid," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Maybe," said Alexis, standing up, "but it's something I'm giving you. Tom told me to trust you and that may not entitle you to be forgiven but I find it hard to trust someone I have a grudge against." She turned towards the door but called back, "I know if you had really wanted me dead I wouldn't be here, and I most certainly wouldn't be the Golden Boy's best friend. You protected me from the Ministry even though you didn't have to and for that I forgive you and thank you."

She caught a glimpse of a smile slip onto her headmaster's face before she disappeared down the spiral staircase.

"Took your time, Padfoot?" said Harry as Alexis came out the Headmaster's office.

"Do me a favor, Prongs," said Alexis as she threw her arm over her best friend's shoulder.

"Anything."

"Quite dying," she said, bumping Harry with her hip. "This is the second time I've watched you escape death. First in your nightmare, now right in my arms, I don't know how many more of those I can take."

Harry rolled his eyes before bumping his friend with his own hip. It was funnier, seeing that Alexis was smaller and therefore nearly fell over because of the force.

"Jerk," hissed Alexis, gaining her balance.

"Snot brains," Harry snapped back.

"Troll bogie."

"Dragon dung."

"Banshee bait."

"Gryffindork."

"And proud of it," sang Alexis and the two friends laughed. They continued on there way to the Great Hall with their arms over each other's shoulder, neither of them expecting to almost be knocked down by the great clamor of cheering that greeted them when they arrived.

Hermione and Ron were the first of many to greet them, quite literally sprinting down the path between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to hug them first, followed by the Weasley twins and Cedric. Cedric himself nearly squished Alexis to death when he hugged her before reprimanding her as if he was her mother.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he snapped after he finally released Alexis from his grasp. Harry was currently having his hand squeezed to death by Justin while he apologized repeatedly for suspecting him.

"No promises," teased Alexis, hugging her surrogate older brother back.

As the feast continued on things only got better. Everyone was in their pajamas besides Alexis, Harry, and Ron and the feast lasted until the early morning. There was an endless amount of food and around three in the morning Hagrid returned. They were ecstatic to see their giant friend again, though Ron kept mumbling, "Follow the bloody spiders, follow the bloody spiders, huh, Hagrid?" between mouthfuls of sweets. Around four-o-clock Professor McGonagall announced that Harry and Ron had earned four hundred points for the Gryffindor house, securing the House Cup for the second year running, and that all exams had been canceled as a school treat. Only Hermione seemed to be disappointed in the latter news.

Everyone's favorite part of the feast, however, was when Professor Dumbledore announced that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. There was a standing ovation over the great news in which most of the teachers joined in. Professor Flitwick even shot off fireworks from his wand and Professor Snape let a small smile appear on his face.

The rest of the school year past by in a blur of sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences - Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled, but Harry and Ron believed they had plenty of practice at that anyway, and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Peeves was back at terrorizing students with newly found gusto but everyone was too happy to be bothered by his pranks and would usually just laugh along with him.

Alexis spent her last day at the lake with Draco discussing summer plans.

"Are you sure you can't come with us to France this summer, Alexis?" whined Draco for the fifth time. Alexis couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm sure," she said still giggling. "Moody said I wasn't going to go anywhere with anyone this summer. Punishment for not turning in the journal."

"Oh yes, because being unwillingly possessed by You-Know-Who was your fault," grumbled Draco.

"You can't always get what you want, Draco," teased Alexis.

"And why not?" said Draco. It took a while before Alexis realized he wasn't kidding.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis stood up and hugged her best friend goodbye.

The train ride home the next day was almost as fun as the feast. Alexis, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours they had together. They ate numerous amounts of sweets, played wizard chess, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it, though it was unfair when Alexis used it seeing that she did magic wandless.

When they were almost to King's Cross they all decided to discuss what they were doing during summer.

"My parents and I are going to France," said Hermione, earning her a jealous look from Ron.

"We never go anywhere for the holidays," he grumbled. "Can't afford it."

"Cheer up, Tails," said Alexis, nudging her ginger friend. "Maybe you'll win the lottery this summer and go to Egypt to spend time with your brother Bill."

"Ha ha, very funny, Padfoot," Ron grumbled.

"I'm serious, Tails," said Alexis defensively. "Professor Trelawney says I have the Inner Eye. It's going to happen, you'll see."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes while Ron punched Alexis playfully in the arm. She pretended to be hurt but soon broke down into a fit of giggles when Ron failed in his attempt to lift an eyebrow.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Hermione. When Harry refused to answer her she rephrased her question. "What are you doing this summer, Prongs?"

"Nothing, Moony," replied a grinning Harry. "I probably won't be leaving Privet Drive, let alone Surrey, if the Dursleys have anything to say about it."

"I wish I at least knew where Moody lived," said Alexis with a sigh.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

"Here. This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, handing him a piece of paper with numbers on it. He handed identical ones to Alexis and Hermione. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer - he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to..."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious..."

Together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world before going their own ways.

"Ready to go, lass?" said Moody.

Alexis nodded.

"Um, where exactly are we going?"

"I have a safe house in Surrey," said Moody before taking the cart from Alexis. "We'll be staying there."

"Surrey?" said Alexis. She glanced to her right to see Harry reluctantly following his fat uncle out of the station.

Something told Alexis this summer wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

In less the a month I've finished the second book to the Alexis Lestrange series. Not going to lie, I'm pretty proud about that :D

Thank you everyone that's reviewed and don't be shy and stop reviewing just because the stories over. I'm planing on making a poll on my account over Fred and Draco. It's a secret for what it's for but I can't get started on the next story until I decided which one.

anyway please review and thank you **Luna the HP fan** and **Nathaliie** for your reviews last chapter!

check out my other story, Alice L Moody as well, I'll probably be posting a few chapters of that before I start the third book of this series.

Keep an eye out for Alexis Lestrange and the Grim!


End file.
